Vivica
by frk-werewolf
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows. (rated R for slash and sexual descriptions) Contains Veela!Draco, pairing: DracoRon [complete]
1. one

Title: Vivica, Chapter One  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.   
  
Disclaimer: The original Veela!Draco idea I believe belongs to Frizzy with her story Magnetic Attraction. I in no way intend to use her plot, just the initial idea. Also, I don't own Harry Potter, because really now, if I did I would be doing a lot more than just writing this. Like rolling around in my millions of dollars.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Malfoy Manor was nothing like what one would expect after meeting it's residents. It was not creepy looking, nor was there dark items placed in full veiw. It did not look strict and uptight. In fact, if the sign leading up to the large estate did not say Malfoy Manor one would not believe this was the place Lucius Malfoy and his son resided.  
  
The white mansion was almost cheery, with tulips lining the front walk. Inside was almost normal. Though, one could only imagine what the other four levels held. Still, the home was in all things, comfortable. That was exactly the effect it had on Draco Malfoy when he returned home for the summer.   
  
His summer was spent casting away the shell he placed upon himself at Hogwarts. Because unlike there, his home was a place he could be himself. He was allowed to walk the halls barefooted. He didn't gell back his hair nor did he dress in perfectly ironed robes. While his father rolled his eyes at the jeans Draco adorned, nobody minded him running down the stairs and out the back door to practice quidditch by himself.  
  
If anything was wrong with the Malfoy Manor, it was the fact that only three people, along with house-elves, resided there. Whether this bothered Draco or not, no one could tell. The boy did not seem to mind being by himself. While at school his friends, i.e. bodyguards, followed him around earnestly, Draco was much happier sitting in his room alone.  
  
It was on the last week of summer term that Narcissa Malfoy found her son exactly there, sitting on his window sill and watching the clouds lazily. She smiled a bit to herself, the most she would ever allow of the movement. Stepping into the room she glided over to where her son sat.  
  
"Draco, dear." She said, her voice barely showing any emotion. "Have you started packing for Hogwarts, yet?"  
  
"Yes, Mother." Draco responded, not taking his eyes off of the sky. Narcissa sat down next to him, looking at his face thoughtfully, before speaking again.  
  
"Are you alright, Draco?" She asked, the tiniest amount of concern showing in her voice. Draco looked over at her.  
  
"I'm fine, why?" Draco furrowed his brow at his mother's behaivor. She was normally content to let Draco do his own thing, he had never really seen her get motherly with him. At least, not since before Hogwarts.  
  
"I don't know... You have just turned sixteen and, well, that's a time when things tend to change for people. Your growing up." Narcissa obviously felt uncomfortable with the conversation she was placing herself in. "I just want to make sure everything is okay."  
  
"What are you getting at Mother?" Draco asked, though his voice did not hold anything but respect.  
  
"I'll be honest with you, Draco." Narcissa said. "Has anything... unusual happened to you recently?"  
  
"I..." Draco trailed off, thinking. He had noticed changes since he sixteenth birthday. His sexual habits had multiplied ten-fold, but he wasn't about to tell his mother that. "A few things, maybe."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Er... I've been smelling things... But it's probably nothing. You know those bloody house-elves, someone should force them to bathe." Draco joked uselessly.  
  
"I see." Narcissa stiffened slightly, but gave her son a half-smile. "Well, that's all then. You finish packing. Oh, and don't curse. It's very unrefined."  
  
Draco watched his mother glide out of the room and shut the door behind her. A frown appeared on his face. What had that been about? Two days later, Draco found himself waiting in the foyer with his bags. His father had come home that morning and agreed to escort him to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Draco paced the hall, looking up only when he heard raised voices from the living room.   
  
"I will not! ....Veela... Draco... Impossible! ...How can.... Not.... Veela..."   
  
Draco backed away from the door as it was thrown open. His father stormed into the hall, his face forcing it's self back into it's cold mask. Draco gulped and said nothing. Lucius stared at his son a moment, eyes narrowed as though overveiwing him, before making his way to the front door. Draco followed silently, knowing better than to speak when his father was in a bad mood.  
  
The trip was uneventful, as was Draco's emerging onto the Hogwarts train. After finding his usual compartment, he left Crabbe and Goyle to their usual devices and stared out the window. His mind rested on nothing but the words he heard his father yelling that morning. What did Veela's have to do with him? 


	2. two

Title: Vivica, Chapter Two  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Draco was only allowed an hours worth of time to himself, before Crabbe and Goyle began getting restless. They were obviously wanting to go do what they did every year on the train, annoy Potter and his friends. Sighing out of frustration, Draco stood and made his way out the door. The two followed without a word.  
  
It wasn't that Draco didn't enjoy the little arguments they created in the Golden Trio's compartment. On a normal day he would of jumped at the chance to see Harry Potter glare and that mudblood, Hermione Granger, stick her nose in the air like she wasn't worth all that bickering. He enjoyed the sight of Ron Weasley's face turning a shade brighter than his hair even more.  
  
But at that moment and time, his mind and emotions were just not into the act. As he neared the compartment he could feel something wasn't right. It wasn't a feeling he normally felt. It was the type of impression that someone, somewhere, was hurting. And that someone was meant to be protected by him. The idea was ludicris. Draco Malfoy protected no one but himself, and on occasion his mother.  
  
Now standing outside the door, Draco was hit with the wave of something. A smell he could not identify. It was intense. While since his sixteenth birthday he had smelt things, things he could describe only as a person's scent. He could smell Crabbe and Goyle now. But this was different. It was calling to him. He felt the sudden need to to grab who ever it belonged to and claim them, mark them, make them his own.  
  
A shudder ran through Draco's body and he closed his eyes. This was not happening to him. He didn't know what was going on, his body was literally speaking to him. Telling him to do things he never thought to do. And never wanted to do, not if it involved one of the Gryffindor's inside this room.  
  
"Draco?" Goyle's questioning voice broke through his thinking. Blinking away his thoughts, Draco placed his usual snear on his face. None to carefully, his pushed open the compartment door.  
  
"Don't start, Malfoy." A voice automatically insisted. Draco narrowed his eyes at the four occupying the room. Harry and Hermione sat on either side of Ron, while Neville sat across from them. Draco paid the toad-lover no attention, and consentrated on the three before him.  
  
"What's the matter Potter, having a bad day?" Draco asked with mock thoughtfulness. Harry sent him a glare. Smirking, Draco looked past him and rested his eyes on Ron. The redhead wasn't even looking at him, his eyes cast to the ground.  
  
"For your own good, leave us alone." Hermione advised, her voice shockingly cold as ice. Draco ignored her.  
  
"Your awfully quiet, Weasel." Draco commented. "Let me guess, your family had to sell the house in order for you to come to Hogwarts this year. Such a pity. I'm sure it was a lovely pla-"  
  
"Shut your trap, Malfoy." Harry growled, interupting Draco's commentary. Draco sneared at the green-eyed boy, taking a step forward.  
  
"Care to say that again, Potter?" Draco asked coldly. Harry made a move to stand, but Ron's hand reached out and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Leave him alone." Ron said softly, his voice slightly muffled. "He's not worth it."  
  
Draco could only stand there. He wasn't sure which was more shocking. The fact that Ron was being the rational one, or the feeling that had suddenly erupted through him. He felt a pull in his heart and instincts to get Ron away from Harry. He didn't like them touching. Ron didn't look up at him, keeping his eyes to the floor. Draco shook his head, confusion filling his expression.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle, shoving them out of the way in sudden anger.  
  
He didn't know what was wrong with him, and he really didn't care as long as it stopped. Why was Ron upset? Why could Draco smell his sadness outside the door? It was too much. Draco cared very little about the stupid Weasley, he really did. Sure he was fun to torment, but Draco couldn't care less what actually hurt the boy. But every cell in his body was fighting him on this. He couldn't explain it.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle seemed to come to a silent conclusion that it was safer to leave the pale blonde alone. Draco silently thanked their choice and fell back into his seat, settling down to watch the scenery pass by. He knew they were getting close to Hogwarts. He was determined, at the most available moment, to enclose himself in a corner in the library. There was things he needed to find out. Something was wrong with him. Draco didn't know what, and he didn't even want to consider the words his father had yelled at his mother that morning. Draco knew he couldn't have anything to do with Veela's. He was a human after all...  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
No! Draco shook his head violently, causing Crabbe and Goyle to look over in concern. Draco ignored them, blinking as the train's lights came on and the sun set outside. He let out a long sigh and rested his forhead against the window.   
  
This had to be the worst year of his life. With that conclusion, Draco snorted at his own self-defeat. What would his father think of this behaivor? Draco quickly shut the door on that train of thought. Now was not the time to confine himself to proper Malfoy standards. There was no one around that he needed to act perfect for. Crabbe and Goyle barely constituted as humans, let alone worthy specimens of Draco's social standing.  
  
Relaxing against his seat, Draco told himself everything was quite all right. He would get to Hogwarts, scavange the library and find that this whole affair was indeed an odd cold. Then he could simply go to Professor Snape and get an antidote. Easy as that. 


	3. three

Title: Vivica, Chapter Three  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Ron?" Hermione touched the redhead's shoulder lightly. The boy immediately jerked awake, eyes wide. He looked around at the faces watching him with concern. "Ron, are you feeling better?"  
  
"I'm fine, 'Mione." Ron mumbled. He looked over at Harry, who gave him a small smile. "Are we there?"  
  
"Not yet. We thought we should wake you so we can all change." Harry told him. Ron nodded and slowly stood.  
  
"I'll be right back." Hermione suddenly said, moving for the door. They all watched her without a word. As the door closed, Harry turned back to his friend.  
  
"It'll be okay, mate. You'll see." Harry insured him.  
  
"I doubt it. You know my mum, Harry. She's stubborn." Ron replied, his voice cracking lightly.   
  
"But she loves you, she'll accept it." Neville spoke up. Ron nodded mutely as he pulled on his robe. The compartment door opened and Hermione entered, her robe on.  
  
"The conductor said we'd be there in about twenty minutes." She told them all. "Ron... Ginny said she's sorry."  
  
"Yeah right." Ron snapped, his face suddenly contorting into anger. "She just doesn't want me to be mad at her anymore. She meant every word she said this morning."  
  
"Ron.." Hermione said softly, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Forget it. I know." Ron frowned. "It's not everyday you find out your brother is gay. That's what your going to say, right? That's what she's going through, right? That's what my mum is going through. My brothers. My father. Well what about me? What about what I'm going through, Hermione?"  
  
"Ron..." Hermione whispered as the redhead's voice got louder with each word.  
  
"Ron!" Harry interupted. "We accept you. You know this. It's not our fault."  
  
"I'm not saying-"  
  
"I know." Harry replied, smiling slightly. "Please, Ron. Try to... Try to think positively."  
  
"Shit. Fine... I'll try, Harry... But I don't think it's gonna work." Ron said sadly. Harry reached over and placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. The Weasley sighed and nodded. Standing straight, he adjusted his robes and then set towards the exit.  
  
Hogsmeade was the same as ever, and Ron could probably treck to the buggies leading to Hogwarts with his eyes closed. But he preferred not to. Instead he scanned the area, hoping to avoid any place his sister would be. Ginny was with her fellow fifth years, a slightly sad look on her face. Ron tried to ignore it and followed Harry and Hermione toward one of the buggies.  
  
It was in one last scan of his eyes that he caught sight of Draco. The blonde was staring at him in an odd manor. Shaking his head, Ron slipped into the carraige, not wanting to think about the look of concern and lust he might of seen in those steal eyes.  
  
Draco watched the Gryffindor avert his eyes and leave his line of vision. Another shudder ran through him, much like the one from earlier that day when he smelt that scent pouring from the door of the Golden Trio's compartment. Draco frowned slightly as he climbed into the buggy with Crabbe and Goyle. Had it been Ron's scent he smelled? No, Draco didn't even want to think about what that Weasley smelt like. Though, he felt his body respond to the idea of it.  
  
The ride to Hogwarts was, if anything, dull and boring. As was the Opening Feast. Dumbledore announced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Draco momentarily joined his fellow Slytherins at a groan. The fact that the werewolf Remus Lupin was returning was not a good sign. Severus Snape looked like he was in the most foul mood. He only hoped the teacher would calm down before Draco went to him with his problem.   
  
That is, if it could be cured.  
  
Draco shook his head. Now was not the time to be overdramatic. Finishing his supper, Draco quickly left the hall when they were excused. He slipped into the Slytherin dorms quickly and got into bed without a single look at his fellow house mates. Curling up onto his side, Draco let his eyes drift closed.  
  
The forrest was dark. Draco could not tell whether that meant it was day or night, for the trees met at the top and not a single speck of sky could be seen. He knew he had to be dreaming. The fuzzy lining around his vision and the serene sense of things gave it all away.  
  
As Draco took his first step forward, a bright light cascaded through the trees. Blocking his eyes with his hand, he turned towards the light. It flickered a moment, before fading into a nice, soft glow. And before him, between two huge oaks, was a tall woman. Her hair was paler than his own, falling in curls onto her shoulders. Her eyes glowed an odd red, which stood out agaisnt her stark white skin. What looked like a crown of feathers lined her head, and the white ruffled gown fell past two bared feet onto the dirt below. Draco took another step towards her, eyes wide with awe.  
  
"And so it has happened?" A tinkling voice asked. Draco knew it belonged to her, though her mouth never moved. It remained fixed in a sad line.   
  
"What has happened?" Draco found himself asking.   
  
"The betrayal of blood is no more." The woman turned away, looking through the trees at something unknown to Draco. "That which was hidden has now escaped. And you are it's carrier."  
  
"Carrier of what?" Draco walked closer to the woman. She turned her face towards him once more, it's sudden sharpness reminding him of a great eagle.  
  
"Search for the answer, mein kind." She nodded to him. "Ask the one that shares the bond with the dark. He may help you."  
  
"He... Who?" Draco was more confused than ever. The woman once again turned away. This time, Draco followed her line of vision. It rested on a small parting in the forrest, where a soft glow was emitting downwards. A figure was there, crouched onto one knee, hands placed on the grass. The male's red head slowly lifted and looked towards him.  
  
"Do not be afraid of what you are." The woman insisted as Draco gasped, looking at the face.  
  
"Weasley." Draco merely stated, his voice shocked. What was the Gryffindor doing here? Draco looked back at the woman, as though asking her. She merely looked at him, curiousness showing in her red, bird-like eyes.  
  
"Do not be afraid of anything anymore."  
  
"What's happening?" Draco suddenly demanded.  
  
"A gehiemnis will be revealed and you must not hide. Do not worry, mein kind." The woman's eyes narrowed. "That which was stolen will soon be repaid, with your life."  
  
A flash of white filled Draco's vision, followed by a ear splitting screech. 


	4. four

Title: Vivica, Chapter Four  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Draco sat up in bed, sweat covering his body. A small amount of sunlight shimmered through the crack in the bed's drapes. Blinking, Draco looked up at the high window of the dungeon dorm. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the blankets off himself and climbed out of bed. The other three occupants were already gone, not having bothered to wake him. Grumbling to himself, Draco grabbed a set of clean robes and set for the showers.  
  
Afterwards, in the Great Hall, Draco let himself fall into his usual routine. He ate quickly, listening to the chatter around him. He only spoke once, when he recieved his schedule. And that was to cuss at the sight of having DADA with the Gryffindor's this year.   
  
Crabbe and Goyle, proving to be much more intelligent than Draco had previously given them credit for, noticed the change in Draco's normal behaivor. As a result, they did not follow him as he left the Great Hall. He was thankful for their odd intuitive ability. Having his cronies follow him around the library, of all places, was the last thing he needed that morning.  
  
He had two hours before his first class started. Using his time well, he went straight for the medical section. Pulling medical textbooks off of the shelf, Draco sat down in a secluded table, hidden from veiw.  
  
Over an hour later, Draco let his head hit the open book with a thump. Nothing. He hadn't been able to find anything concerning heightened senses and bizzare dreams. The ailments he did find concerning him at all were things that were impossible. Draco was rather sure he never shared a creampuff with a goblin in the middle of the third night in January. This being the case, the only sickness even close to what he was feeling was voided out.  
  
A voice broke Draco attention and he finally lifted his forhead off the volume. On the other side of the bookshelf he could smell a distinct scent emitting. Closing his eyes, Draco was unable to force back the shiver of lust that ran through him. Slowly standing, he crept over to the shelves and peered over the top of the books.   
  
Hermione Granger could be seen hunched over the thickest book he'd ever seen. Across from her, Harry was alseep, head resting in his arms and drool dripping from his mouth. Draco grimaced at the sight and turned to the third person, Ron. The redhead had a whining look on his face, and Draco was sure he was the one he had heard.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron fell into the chair next to her. "Stop it already, please?"  
  
"I am just trying to help, you know." Hermione replied, turning a page.   
  
"Hermione..." Ron spoke the name slowly, so that the girl looked up as he talked. "My parents are mad because I'm gay, not becuase I'm refusing them grandchildren. I don't think my mom would be too thrilled to know that I'm not only gay, but am looking for a way to get pregnant."  
  
Draco had to quickly cover his mouth and jerk away from the bookshelf to keep himself from laughing out loud. While this was wonderful ammunition towards the redhead, his instincts were telling him to remain quiet. Carefully, he went back to the bookshelf and peered through to the trio.  
  
"Ron, I'm just trying to show you that you can lead a normal life." Hermione was explaining. Ron groaned and let his head drop to the table with a thud. "Honestly! Harry? Harry!"  
  
"Hmmughu?" Harry mumbled blinking his eyes open. Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Explain to your best friend why it's a good idea to read up on gay rights in the wizarding world!" Hermione ordered.  
  
"Uhhh... Why?" Harry asked, a confused expression on his face. Ron fought back a snicker, while Draco once again covered his mouth to muffle his own.  
  
"You two are impossible! Don't you realize homosexuals face the same discrimination in the muggle world that muggle-borns face in the wizarding world? Not to mention that the wizarding world is rather uptight about the whole sex issue. We don't even have a sex education class for crying out loud!" Hermione was on a roll and Draco could see this continuing for sometime. "How do they possibly expect us to know anything around here?"  
  
"Hermione, you know our culture is a bit... old-fashioned. Sex is for after marriage, or a bonding." Ron said softly. Draco observed the thoughtful look on the Weasley's face, rather shocked that it suited him. Draco shifted behind the books, highly aware that Ron's voice simply saying the word 'sex' had brought him to full erection.  
  
"I realize that Ron." Hermione said in a patronizing tone. "That has nothing to do with it. What I'm getting at is that I was trying to see how accepting the wizarding world was of gays! And you should take some interest in it, Ron. It is your love life afterall."  
  
"Hermione, stop treating him like a house-elf in need of freedom." Harry told her. Hermione's mouth dropped open at his tone. Harry gave her a look that neither Draco nor Ron could identify before grabbing his bag and standing. "Come on, it's time for DADA. Thank Merlin Professor Lupin is back."  
  
"Yeah, but to share the class with Slytherins? What was Dumbledore thinking?" Ron asked as Hermione quietly followed them toward the entrance. Draco wasn't stupid, he saw the look of plotting on the girl's face. For a moment he almost felt sorry for Harry, but the moment faded fast. It was his own fault for striking the wrath of a female, as Draco learned in third year with the muggle-born witch.  
  
Draco waited until they were out of sight before putting away the useless medical textbooks and grabbing his own bookbag. Quickly he made his way to the same destination at the Golden Trio, not even noticing when Crabbe and Goyle suddenly appeared next to him.   
  
He was a few feet from the classroom door when it hit him. It was simular to what he felt when around Ron, but not quite the same. This was stronger and harsher. While he felt slightly turned on and emotional when the smell of the redhead hit his senses, this was completely different. The same shiver ran through him, but this was accompanied by fear and the need to drop to the ground in submission.  
  
Draco blinked at the closed door. He could feel Crabbe and Goyle looking at him warily, but he didn't care. A part of him, the rational part, was fighting him from entering that room. While the practically inhuman instincts he felt himself gather day by day urged him forward. Taking a deep breath, he gripped the handle and pushed it open, wondering what was inside that could make him feel so weak and vulnerable. 


	5. five

Title: Vivica, Chapter Five  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The room was already filled with students and Draco quickly took the last seat available to him, towards the front on the Slytherin side. He glanced over at the Gryffindors and found the source of the problem. Standing next to the Golden Trio's table was Professor Lupin. Draco felt the need to submit himself once more. He couldn't explain it, and he was getting rather angry by it all.  
  
Lupin looked better than he did third grade year. He wasn't as skinny and you could tell he was getting a regular set of meals. As Lupin made for the front of the class, his golden eyes scanned the room. They stopped on Draco, widening slightly.  
  
An uncomfortable feeling took over Draco's body and he felt the odd need to cover himself as best he could. Draco let his eyes fall to the desk as he held his breath. He couldn't explain it. Why was he, a Malfoy, suddenly afraid of the stupid werewolf? It made no sense.  
  
The class flew by rather quickly. There was only one incident during the whole thing, when Lupin suddenly started walking around him, sniffing the air lightly. Draco knew none of the others heard him breathing in his scent, but Draco's own hearing was suddenly a bit more clear. Whatever was going on, Dracowasn't sure he wanted to know. For some reason, deep down, he feared it all. When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Draco grabbed his books and nearly darted from the room.  
  
Ron had watched him leave, frowning slightly, before following Harry up to the teacher's desk. Lupin was smiling at them, but even Ron could tell there was something on the teacher's mind.  
  
"How is your first day going, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Rather well." Lupin replied. He stood up from his desk and grabbed his battered case. "I hate to run like this, but I need to go speak with Professor Snape."  
  
"Oh, about the Wolfsbane?" Harry asked as they followed him out the door. Lupin faltered and smiled a small smile.  
  
"Something like that." He told them and they watched him walk briskly out of sight. Lupin let out a sigh when he started down the dungeon stares. His mind reeling, he walked straight for the potions classroom. Opening the door, he found Snape sitting at his desk, looking through papers, while a lone kid sat scrubbing a stain on a table. Ignoring the kid's curious look, he went straight for the desk.  
  
"Severus, I need to ask you something." Lupin said, rather stiffly. Snape didn't look up, but continued to mark the paper in front of him with bright red ink.  
  
"What is it, Lupin?" Snape asked cooly.  
  
"I need to ask you about-" Lupin stopped mid sentence and glanced back at the third year scrubbing the table. Like he had suspected, the boy had stopped scrubbing and was listening hard. Snape had finally looked up and followed Lupin's gaze.  
  
"I do believe you were kept behind to clean, Mr. Harkens, not to listen in on your elders." Snape said, his voice low but still demanding. The boy jumped in suprise at being adressed. "Your obviously finished. Next time, try not to let your cauldron explode."  
  
Snape waved the boy away, who ran out the door thankful he was no longer forced to be in the room. Snape set back in his chair and slowly looked up at Lupin. His black eyes narrowed slightly at the worried expression on the werewolf's face. "Well? What is it, Lupin? I do have papers to grade."  
  
"Already? It's only the first day." Lupin said, momentarily forgetting why he had came down here.  
  
"I always give a test on the previous year's lessons, to see whether they remember anything." Snape explained impatiently.  
  
"Indeed." Lupin said. He cleared his throat and grabbed the nearest stool. Sitting, he let his gaze once again reach the Potion Master's. "What do you know about Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"What about him?" Snape asked, allowing a small fraction of his confusion to reach his face. "He's the son of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. He's the top in his house. Despite what Potter believes, Draco is also a good seeker."  
  
"What about his heritage? His bloodline?" Lupin asked, his leg starting to jiggle from nervousness. Snape glared at said leg a moment before responding.  
  
"What is this all about?" Lupin gulped at the question.  
  
"It's his scent, Severus." Lupin admitted. "Something has changed in him since the last I'd seen him. It's so..." Lupin waved his hand while he searched for the right words. "..Inhuman."  
  
"Inhuman? Lucius Malfoy's son is inhuman?" Snape snorted at the remark.   
  
"I'm serious, Severus." Lupin said sternly. The type of tone, so different from usual softness Lupin normally carried, caused Snape to respond in kind. "People have signature smells, though I'm sure you know that. Even humans can smell it up close. Non-humans, or half-humans, are the same. You can smell the non-human part of them. And as a werewolf, I have a hieghtened sense of smell, because that's how we hunt and find our mates. I can smell something in Draco Malfoy. Something that isn't normal for a teenager wizard."  
  
"What then? What do you smell instead?" Snape asked, not really understanding the references Lupin was making. He supposed it would only make sense to someone who experienced it.  
  
"I have to ask... Do the Malfoys have any... Veela blood in them?" Lupin asked carefully.  
  
"I wouldn't really know, Lupin. I'm not exactly best mates with any of them." Snape replied honestly. "Though, if I recall correctly, when my father taught me about bloodlines there was an unknown union in the Malfoy family."  
  
"When did this occur?" Lupin suddenly asked, eyes wide with some sort of realization.  
  
"Mid-1500s, I believe." Snape hid a small jump of suprise as Lupin leaped off his chair at the news.  
  
"That's it. It was during that time that wizards were harvesting the Veela for personal pleasure. It only lasted around fifty years, due to the aggression in the male Veela, but it was enough time for the blood of Veela and wizards to be mixed." Lupin looked at Snape with a small smirk at his knowledge. Snape rolled his eyes as Lupin continued. "It was only the wealthiest of bloodlines that owned Veelas, so naturelly the Malfoys were one of them. That explains it."  
  
"So, you think that Draco has repressed Veela blood in him?" Snape asked.  
  
"No longer repressed." Lupin replied. "His scent is that of a Veela coming into adulthood, Severus. If I'm right, and I've never known my wolf-sense to be wrong, then we need to bring this to Dumbledore."  
  
"Well this is just great." Snape complained, standing and waving Lupin to the back door that led to his office. "Do you realize the torment that boy will go through? I highly doubt his father told him anything, the bastard."  
  
"Torment?" Lupin asked.  
  
"If the boy is a Veela, even part, how do you think that's going to effect a school of hormonal mutants?" Snape hissed.  
  
"I hadn't thought of that." Lupin muttered. He watched Snape walk over to the fireplace in his office and signal Dumbledore. "Surely due to the diluted amount of Veela it wont be a problem?"  
  
"That's not my territory, Lupin." Snape mumbled, glaring.  
  
"Ah, Severus, what can I do for you?" Dumbeldore asked as a flare of green smoke let him into the office.  
  
"It seems Lupin has been smelling the children again, Headmaster." Snape replied. Dumbledore blinked at the reply, before twinkling and looking over at Lupin.  
  
"What he means is-"  
  
"Now, now, Remus, that's quite all right." Dumbledore replied. Lupin snapped his mouth shut and sent Snape a small glare. Dumbledore sauntered over to the desk and sat down in Snape's seat. Snape looked slightly put out by this action, but said nothing and opted for one of the spare seats in front of the desk. Lupin joined him. Quickly, Lupin explained what they were previously talking about. Dumbledore nodded the whole time, pulling out a lemondrop everytime Snape and Lupin would start arguing.  
  
Once everything was out in the open, Dumbledore gave a thoughtful look. "Well, I suppose we should do what we did twenty years ago when that half-Veela boy came to Hogwarts."  
  
"Which is...?" Lupin encouraged.  
  
"Give Draco his own room and let him check every student to make sure his mate is not among us." Dumbledore replied calmly.  
  
"What?!" Snape exclaimed, losing his normal composure.  
  
"Sir." Lupin said quickly before Snape could start ranting. "I don't think this is going to be the same as the Veela boy."  
  
"Why do you suspect that?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well... Draco seemed rather afraid of me all of a sudden." Lupin said, his face looking thoughtful. "As though... No, that can't be it."  
  
"What?" Snape asked, not enjoying the odd laughter that suddenly erupted from Lupin's chest.  
  
"Per-Perhaps-" Lupin fought back a chuckle. "-Perhaps we should invite Draco into this conversation?" 


	6. six

Title: Vivica, Chapter Six  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Draco had spent History of Magic as time well spent. That is to say, he caught up on sleep he had been deprived from that stupid dream. So, it was inevitable, when Professor Snape entered the room Draco was snoring softly, mouth open in an unfashionable way. Snape merely raised an eyebrow at the sleeping boy before turning toward the ghost teacher. Professor Binns was talking in his usual monotone voice, not even noticing the large black clothed person standing in front of him.  
  
"Professor-"  
  
"Great Scotts!" Professor Binns exclaimed, jumping back as well as a ghost could jump. "Don't do that... May I help you?"  
  
"I need to speak with Draco Malfoy, if you don't mind. Dumbledore's request." The ghost waved his arm in agreement and immediately went back to teaching, though he had a funny look on his face. As though this was the very first time someone was called out of his class.  
  
Draco jerked open his eyes and nearly fell out of his chair as Snape's hand landed on his shoulder. Blinking, he looked up at the Potions Master. "Professor?"  
  
"It seems we have a problem, Mister Malfoy." Snape said gravely. Draco stood and immediately followed the Potions Master out of the room. He didn't say anythng on the way to Dumbledore's office. Snape was oddly quiet and Draco had the feeling it was best to remaint silent as well. They entered the stairway leading to the Headmaster's office quickly. Soon, Draco found himself standing in the oval office of Albus Dumbledore. Said Headmaster was sitting at his desk, opening what looked to be a package of chocolate frogs. Professor Lupin sat in front of the Headmaster's desk, his foot tapping the ground impatiently.   
  
"Ah, Mister Malfoy, do have a seat!" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. Draco slowly slid into the seat farthest from the werewolf, who was shifting in his own seat uncomfortably. Dumbledore waited until Snape sat down as well before continuing. "Now then, there seems to be a problem of sorts to be discussed. Remus? I do believe you are the one to explain this?"  
  
"Y-yes, Headmaster." Lupin said, his voice sounding like a nervous croak. Draco didn't look at him, and he knew Lupin was doing the same. "Er... Mister Malfoy, I need to ask you a very personal question. Do you know if... That is... Oh, bugger it, are you part Veela?"  
  
This sudden question caused Draco to look over at the man. The werewolf stared at him with golden eyes, not at all ashamed of the idiotic way he addressed the situation. Draco sighed and looked over at Snape. The Potions Master was smirking at his collegue, but said nothing. Draco didn't bother to look at the Headmaster. Dumbledore was known for his ill-placed humor.  
  
Draco, against his own will, actually thought about the question. Part-Veela? Well... Contrary to what he had been telling himself since the beginning of the school year, it made since. What his father had said. The smells and instincts taking over his brain. His sudden awareness of everything. It all was linked, he knew. But Draco was not the type to open up so easily. He really did not like the idea of so many people knowing about his affairs. Gathering his courage, he met Lupin's eyes.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Draco's voice remained calm and collected, the evidence of years of emotional control.  
  
"Because if you are, it may create many serious problems for you and the rest of the school." Lupin told him softly. "We don't want anything to happen to you. And to ensure that nothing does, you need to let us help you."  
  
"I'm not some sort of zoo case." Draco told him through gritted teeth, though his face did not change from it's usual mask.  
  
"No, your a young man who is unable to control what's happening. A young man that didn't desire the changes." Lupin gave him a pointed look. Draco looked away. "Your scent has changed. Tell us what's going on, Draco."  
  
It was the use of his first name that startled him. The only people in the school to call him 'Draco' was Crabbe, Goyle, and Sanpe. Even Dumbledore insisted on using his surname. Blinking, Draco looked back at him. This scholar, this werewolf, suddenly seemed so much stronger and powerful than himself. Unable to fight the submissive fear thrumming through his viens, his heart began to pick up. He could almost see Lupin sniffing the air casually.  
  
"Calm down, Draco." Lupin ordered. And that submissive quality that Draco was angered to now have obeyed, his heart slowed, and his let his eyes travel down to the floor. Lupin watched him a moment, before turning to Snape. "Severus, it appears my fear was right."  
  
"Yes, we know the boy is part-Veela." Snape replied impatiently. "Can we get to the point here?"  
  
"I do agree with what the Headmaster said earlier, Draco should be given his own room." Lupin said thoughtfully. "But we do not need to worry about him getting aggressive like a normal male-Veela, I do not think."  
  
"Why do suspect that, Remus?" Dumbledore asked with the air of a very curious child. Lupin shifted in his seat.  
  
"Well, er, his scent for one." Lupin replied. Draco had never seen him look so uncomfortable. "And historically, the Veela blood must have come from a female ancestor. When blood mixing occured between wizard and Veela, only the females were involved. Male-Veela are ten-times more aggressive and dangerous than the females."  
  
"But I'm a male." Draco interupted. Lupin didn't look at him.  
  
"Yes, indeed you are Draco, but genetically a male carries both the X and Y chromosone." Lupin said. He looked at Dumbledore and then at Snape to see if they understood what he was getting at. Apparently, they didn't. Sighing, Lupin went on to explain. "The Veela blood could only come from the X chromosone, becuase that's all a female can hand down to their child, while the male determines the sex. So... Well, the only Veela blood you have in you could only come from the female Veela. You have no male Veela in you."  
  
"And your point is?" Snape suddenly asked, looking as though he wanted to be back in his dungeons.  
  
"Draco will most likely only show female-Veela characteristics." Lupin said in a rush. Draco let his jaw drop. It was silly, really. The idea of him being a female-Veela. Draco felt his anger rising, but fought to control it. Lupin watched him carefully, the only one in the room to understand what the boy could possibly be going through. "Draco?"  
  
"What?" Draco snapped. His eyes widened at the sound of his own voice and for a moment he wondered whether Lupin would punish him. Lupin did nothing, though.  
  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Lupin told him. Draco didn't bother to fight the snort, though he didn't look Lupin in the eye.  
  
"Talk? How am I suppose to talk to someone I'm afraid of?" Draco replied. The whole conversation was out of control, and yet Draco couldn't help making it worse. Lupin, oddly enough, wasn't shocked by this news. He knew the moment Draco was near the boy was afraid.   
  
"You're afraid now, Draco. But once you realize I mean you no harm you wont be. Your instincts tell you to submit to me becuase my wolf is Alpha. But me being the one in control does not mean I will do you harm." Lupin said softly. Draco didn't look up. He didn't want to have this conversation. Not in front of Snape, who was probably cataloging it all to use to his advantage later. And especially not in front of Dumbledore, who was probably inwardly laughing at them all.  
  
"What's going to happen to me?" Draco asked, ignoring the dread filling his every being. "I don't know anything about Veelas."  
  
"You can be normal, as normal as a human with natural instincts can be." Lupin replied. "I don't think a lot of people realize it, but some wizards have the same problem as us. Some people are governed solely by what their instincts tell them. Save themselves. Survive. Save their loved ones. Find a mate. Mate forever."  
  
"How do you find someone like that? Someone like that who doesn't mind that you have those same problems, but because of something else?" Draco looked over at Lupin, whose face looked thoughtful.  
  
"Everyone has an intended mate. Even Snape over there." Snape snorted at that. "You have a mate, Draco. And they will not mind. They will love you, whether your part-Veela, rich, poor, or even a Death Eater."  
  
"I'm sorry to interupt this lovely display of animal bonding, but can we please end this?" Snape spoke up. It was at that Draco finally looked over at Dumbledore, who had the most serene grin on his face. "Headmaster?"  
  
"It's so wonderful to see everyone getting along." Dumbledore said dreamily. Snape suddenly stood and began ushering the other two out the door in a strict fashion.  
  
"It's best to leave him alone when he's on a chocolate frog high." Snape muttered to Lupin as they shut the door behind them. 


	7. seven

Title: Vivica, Chapter Seven  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
It had been four weeks since the life altering conversation that had taken place in the Headmaster's office. Draco had his own room, decorated in a deep green. He spent the majority of his time hidden within, unable to face the other students. Slowly, his heritage was taking over him. His weird dreams were coming more and more often and his insides were twisting with emotions that he honestly had never felt before.  
  
Both he and the few teachers that new of what was happening thought it best if he only leave his room to go to classes. It wasn't so much that he was effecting the other students. Draco could truthfully state that he didn't care whether any of them suffered. It was Draco, evidently, that was going through the pain.  
  
It had grew, steadily since the summer and now had reached it's prime. The instinct coarsing his brain would fire rules and instructions to him that he would normally never follow. He continued to lower his gaze when Lupin entered the room, though he was more comfortable with the werewolf now that they had established their standings. He felt constant need to fight with certain people. Harry Potter was no shock to him, now he had a real reason to hate the boy. Everytime he was within smelling distance of the Boy Who Lived his blood would boil and he felt a strong desire to put the Gryffindor in his place.  
  
It wasn't until a long discussion with the werewolf that Draco realized a haunting fact. Another scent often mingled with Potter's. Ron Weasley was always with his friend. While Harry's scent made his teeth bare, Ron's had a completely different effect. Draco's body felt as though it would melt and his desire rose without a second thought. And the fact that Harry was so close, close enough to allow his arm to graze Ron's, made Draco go almost crazy. Lupin, though a little shocked by this revelation, advised he try to keep his instincts in check. Both knew Draco would be the only one hurt in the fight that would no doubt follow.  
  
Ron was, if anything, completely oblivious to what was happening to his arch enemy. He had more pressing matters on his mind. For example, forgiving his sister. He knew the moment she sat across from him she was going to apologize, make no mistake.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny asked softly once the door to his dorm was closed and they were the only two there. Ron shifted on his bed and faced her, a slight frown on his face. "Ron, I want to talk about... Well, about what happened over the summer."  
  
"What's to say?" Ron asked bitterly. "You made it clear how you felt about all of this. Don't you remember? 'I can't believe I have a faggot for a brother. It's bad enough we have to be the oddballs of wizarding family, but you just had to make it worse.' That's what you said, Ginny."  
  
"I... I know what I said, Ron." Ginny's voice was suddenly very small. It reminded Ron of when they were little and he would comfort her after a nightmare. He shifted again in his bed, moving to look away from her. "Ron, please."  
  
"Just say what you came here to say, Ginny." Ron replied, his voice oddly thick.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Ron. I don't know what I was thinking." Ginny whispered. "Mom and Dad will get over it, they have to. Your their son."  
  
"They have plenty more to spare." Ron said, turning to face his sister again. Her eyes widened as a single tear cascaded down his cheek. A second later he was being held by his little sister, his heart feeling ten times lighter than it had that morning.  
  
"No one can replace you, Ronald Weasley." Ginny said forcefully. "No one."  
  
"Thanks..." Ron cleared his throat and pulled back, giving his sister a small smile. "So, tell me dear sister, now that I've forgiven you, what's been going on?"  
  
"Nothing really." Ginny replied after giving him a wide smile. "What about you? Find you a guy, yet?"  
  
"You're just now accepting me being gay and you're already bothering me about that?" Ron asked, an amazed look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, well, this is me we're talking about." Ginny smiled. "So, spill! Who do I need to talk into dating you, big brother?"  
  
"Oh, Merlin." Ron chuckled.   
  
"Ron, I know there is someone. You wouldn't be blushing like that." Ginny paused before relenting, slightly. "Tell me what you like in a guy instead? No names, okay?"  
  
"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you!" Ron laughed, pulling his sister to the top of the bed. They both leaned against the headboard, Ginny looking at him expectantly. "I suppose... I kind of like blondes."  
  
"Ooohhh." Ginny grinned. "More!"  
  
"This is going to sound stupid..." Ron mumbled.  
  
"I highly doubt it. Your talking to the girl who sent Harry Potter the worst Valentine ever." Ginny replied. "The girl who went out with Neville Longbottom. Who, by the way, refused to kiss me! Can you believe that? I think he was afraid you would beat him up or something. Tsk. If he only knew you were limp wristed."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Ron replied, shoving her playfully. "Actually, that's the odd thing. I'm not like that. I'm gay, but I'm not the lispy kind. And even odder? It's those kinds that turn me on."  
  
"Oh, Ron, then it's settled." Ginny said. "We'll just have to hook you up with Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What!" Ron's jaw drop. "You've got to be kidding. Ginny? You are kidding, right?"  
  
"Maybe." Ginny's face held a sly grin. "Look, he fits the bill. That boy is so flamboyant. Especially here lately. He's acting like a sexually frustrated mother hen. It's rather comical. Ron, admit it. He's hot, in that 'I try to be evil, but only come off as annoying' way."  
  
"I suppose." Ron muttered. "I wouldn't date him, though. There's the whole Death Eater thing to consider."  
  
"True." Ginny said softly. "Eh, well, you can still fantasize about him."  
  
"Ginny!" Ron gasped. Ginny grinned at him once more before standing and making her way to the dorm door.   
  
"Come on, brother, time for dinner." Ginny ordered, opening the door. "I've ignored you enough this year, so your sitting with me tonight."  
  
"Ugh, you sound like mum." Ron whined. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the remark and Ron quickly jumped off his bed. "Kidding!"  
  
"You better be, Ron Weasley. Or I might have to give you a piece of my mind." Ginny replied before leaving the room.  
  
"God, I fear for her future children." Ron muttered to himself before following her path. Ron smiled in greeting to Harry and Hermione, then walked with his sister tot he Great Hall. The moment he entered the room he could feel eyes on him.  
  
Ron Weasley was not stupid, contrary to what a lot of people believed. He knew when someone was watching him. The feeling had been coming over him everyday for the past few weeks. It was more dominant at times like these, when he was sitting down at dinner and lost in his own thoughts. He could feel the slight prickle as his hair stood on end. Rubbing his arms, Ron looked up.   
  
The Slytherin table could be seen past the Ravenclaw's. Without realizing it, Ron let his eyes scan the table until they rested on a pale blonde head. Draco Malfoy was watching him. Ron blinked, looked down at his plate, then looked back up. Draco defiantly kept his eyes trained on Ron. Gulping at the sudden unease he felt, Ron chose to ignore the Slytherin for the rest of the meal. 


	8. eight

Title: Vivica, Chapter Eight  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Author Notes: i present to all of you the first step toward Rated R-ness: Shower!Draco!!!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"What does 'mein kind' mean?" Draco asked, walking slowly behind the tall woman. She paused in her soundless footsteps and glanced back, red eyes searching his face. "You keep calling me that. I was just curious. It sounds German."  
  
"It is the Veela's native language. Mein kind means my child." She smiled slightly before continuing her walk.  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked, finally catching up with her. The blonde woman trailed her fingers down the trunk of a nearby oak, not responding to him at all. "Why am I here? I keep having these dreams... They don't make sense."  
  
"I will no longer come to you, after this night. You know who you are now, this I am sure." The tingling voice responded. "But you are avoiding something, mein kind."  
  
"What?" Draco asked. The serene sense of the dream allowed him to lower his guard, leaning against the nearest tree. The Veela-woman, for that is what he know knew her to be, watched him with her bird-like eyes.  
  
"A Veela is romantic by nature, you can not survive long without a mate." She tilted her head, continuing to study him. "If you hold off too long, your desire will overcome you and you will take what you want. Don't allow yourself to harm your mate this way, mein kind. Please go to him."  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Draco asked. The Veela merely looked at him. It was enough, though. His eyes grew in realization. "No way!"  
  
"The one like fire shall be the perfect match for you." Was all the woman said, her mouth forming a slight smirk.  
  
"Not Weasley." Draco shook his head. Then, like a flash of light or a bird diving for it's prey, the woman was pressing him firmly against the oak tree. Gasping, Draco struggled, but found the woman to be much stronger than her delicate structure shown. Words, sounding much like the silver bell of Christmas, spouted from her mouth. The language was almost harsh on the tongue and Draco was certain it was something like German. Then the woman stopped speaking and stared at him with flashing red eyes. "I-I don't understand."  
  
"You are but a silly fledge." The woman said softly. "Born of impure breeding and dark secrets. You think your better than those around you, but your wrong. You have yet to become something of worth. And here you stand, speaking filth of the one that will own your soul."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak, but like the end of all these dreams he was cut off by a blinding light a high pitch screeching.  
  
That particular morning, Draco did not wake to the sun shining through his window. Standing, he slowly padded to his window and stared out at the cloudy sky. His skin seemed to prickle, inwardly telling him that it would be raining in about an hour. Shaking his head, he grabbed his clothes and made his way to his private bathroom. The remenants of his dream echoed through his brain as he started the water.  
  
This was getting insane, in his opinion. That woman was nothing but a figment of his subconcious, created to help explain this whole Veela situation. Frowning at his own thoughts, Draco stripped out of his night clothes, dropping them carelessly on the floor. Within seconds he was standing under a cascading fall of scalding hot water. The heat and stinging hitting his back and neck seemed to give him a pure feeling. Sighing, he tilted his head back and let the water coat his hair.  
  
The words of the female Veela returned to him, mid-shampoo. He could not believe, even if it was just his subconcious, anyone would suggest Ron Weasley as a mate for him. Blinking, Draco stuck his head once more under the water. Mate. That was the word Lupin had used when they talked about Veelas. They didn't date, they didn't have sexual encounters. They mated. Like an animal.  
  
A shudder ran through Draco's body as an image popped up into his head. Ron Weasley. The figure was shirtless and merely stared at him with a curious look. Draco fought it, but the mere thought of the redhead seemed to arouse him. Letting his forehead fall forward, untill his rested against the shower wall, Draco focused on the image in his mind. A small sense of shame coursed through him, but his instincts crushed it without a glance.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Draco allowed his hand to move freely. After grazing his stomach, he continued straight down. There was no need to linger, the desire was becoming painful. Deep in the recess of his mind, Draco was shocked that the mere picutre of Ron Weasley had brought him to masturbating in his shower. He hid the thought, not wanting to start angsting over the whole mate thing again.  
  
Stroking himself, Draco closed his eyes and emerged himself into just feeling. Flashing, images, filled his mind. Ron walking in front of him down the hall. Ron glaring at him, his face turning red with anger. Ron stuffing his face with pie during dinner. Ron stretching, wearing only his swim trunks, before diving into the lake. Draco's body hummed with contentment.  
  
It was another image that broke through his heavy breathing and tightening fist. Ron sitting next to Harry Potter, talking quietly. Harry, wrapping his arm around Ron's shoulders in a comforting gesture. A growl erupted from Draco's throat. His mind developed the scenerio further. Draco throwing Harry off Ron and claiming the redhead right then. The growl filling the shower changed into a groan. A single word seemed to repeat in his mind as he drew out his completion.   
  
Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.  
  
Blinking, Draco slumped against the wall, his body now like jello. Tilting his head back, he let the shower's spray cover his face. Then, gathering his energy, he lifted his hand to the water. Watching the result of his mid-shower fun fall off his hand and into the drain, Draco felt like screaming. He needed to talk to someone. Knowing there was only one person, though Draco hated to admit it, to help him, Draco quickly finished his shower. 


	9. nine

Title: Vivica, Chapter Nine  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron, Lupin/?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Author's Note: This chapter introduces a new couple.   
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Draco walked away from the door, then walked back. Inwardly, he told himself off for this lack of backbone. The knowledge that the werewolf resided behind this door led to a feeling of fear. Though, Draco mused, the idea of being afraid of the man was no longer so odd. He had spent over the past month afraid to over step the boundaries of their relationship. Give just one wrong gesture and be hunted down and slaughtered like a pig.  
  
Draco inwardly knew he was being dramatic. But he really didn't care at the moment. Gathering up his resolve, Draco knocked on the door. He could hear murmering inside and a second later Professor Lupin was peering through his door at him. "Can I help you, Draco?"  
  
"I was hoping we could talk." Draco told him, shifting his feet. Lupin glanced back over his shoulder, his face thoughtful. Finally he turned back to Draco and nodded. It was proof his mind was crowded with too many thoughts. For the moment he stepped past the doorway and it was shut behind him he smelt the scents. Normally he would of noticed them outisde, but his inner dialog broke his focus.  
  
The intoxicating scent, that went straight to his groin, was obviously Ron Weasley's. It mingled in his mind, connecting to smells of nutmeg and the woods. Another scent shifted into focus. That of pressed paper and ink, Hermione Granger. The last scent to meet his nose was one that made his face form a scowl. An evening breeze and the wood of a broomstick, Harry Potter was standing much to close to Ron.  
  
It was Lupin's hand on his shoulder that broke him from the mental picture in his head. Draco blinked, erasing the last figments of the plot to murder Harry. Lupin walked over to his chair and sat down, giving Draco full veiw of the Trio. Harry glared at him, Hermione was blinking in shock of his presence, and Ron looked like he was avoiding him.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione." Lupin started. "I hate to break this up, but me and Mister Malfoy have something to discuss. I'll see you in class tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, Professor." Hermione replied, standing. She walked past Draco, while Hary stopped in front of him, whith Ron peeking over his head.  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway, Malfoy?" Harry asked, frowning.  
  
"That's none of your business, Potter." Draco chose to stare past him and at Ron. Ron met his gaze briefly, before blushing slightly. It took Draco a moment to realize he was practically slobering all over himself by having Ron near him. Shaking his head, Draco pushed past Harry and slumped down on the couch they had occupied. Harry didn't look back, but left the room quickly. Ron glanced back once, before shutting the door behind him.  
  
"So, what seems to be the problem?" Lupin asked calmly.  
  
"I had another dream." Draco replied.  
  
"And? What happened?" Lupin asked, leaning back and crossing his arm.   
  
"She basically told me that my mate is Weasley, of all people." Draco said, shaking his head. "It's so stupid, really. Why should I be listening to something that is probably a creation of my imagination?"  
  
"Dreams can be many things, Draco." Lupin told him. Draco was certain he was slipping into teacher mode. "There are many theories over what dreams really are. Some think they are just our creativity wanting to prove itself. Some believe that they are prophetic. Then there are the theories that claim we hold, the corners of our minds, memories of our ancestors. So, tell me Draco, what do you think?"  
  
"She called me her child." Was all Draco could come up with. The whole conversation was too philosophical for his taste.  
  
"Indeed." Lupin sighed. "What do you think, Draco? Is Ron your mate?"  
  
"Even if he was, how would I approach him?" Draco asked, avoiding the real question.  
  
"I think what you really want to know is if Ron would accept you." Lupin replied. "You'd be amazed how well you could approach Ron. It's not that difficult, despite your current standings."  
  
"How do you know?" Draco asked.  
  
"I do have a mate, Draco." Lupin chuckled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Isn't it a bit obvious?" Lupin asked. It was at that moment Draco caught the scent of potion ingrediants. Turning, he watched in shock as Professor Snape exited Lupin's bedroom.  
  
"Are those brats gone yet, Lupin?" Snape growled.  
  
"And there he is." Lupin said softly. Draco's jaw dropped and he could only stare. Deep down, he wasn't too suprised. Those two argued with each other so much, it screamed sexual frustration. Draco was just shocked that Lupin allowed Snape to stand in his living room, wearing only a towel. Yet, if he really looked at Lupin's expression, the werewolf was enjoying every moment. "Severus, must your prance about naked in front of students?"  
  
"I..." Snape trailed off when he noticed Draco on the couch. Sending Lupin one deadly glare, he returned to the bedroom, door slaming behind him.  
  
"That's your mate?" Draco asked, finally able to find his voice.   
  
"Shocking, isn't it?" Lupin chuckled. "When Severus and I went to school here, we hated each other. Well, kind of. It was more that he hated James Potter and therefore hated me by association. Sound familiar?"  
  
"...Not at all." Draco replied stiffly.  
  
"Anyway, it went on like that for some time. Then Sirius did some stupid prank which resulted in my wolf meeting him. Let's just say my wolf wasn't trying to kill him that night. Poor Severus, he thought I was going to murder him." Lupin's face took on a far away look as he remembered. "Anyway, once the wolf wanted him there was no getting around it. Still, Severus didn't trust me. I spent the next 14 years away from him, my mate. It wasn't until I came back to teach in your third year that I managed to get close to him. Even then he thought I wanted to kill him. He's a parranoid person."  
  
"You noticed, too?" Draco and Lupin shared a smile.  
  
"Let me give you some advice." Lupin told him. "Don't let Ron get away now. It's torture living as long as I did without a mate. You don't want to go through it, trust me. And Veelas are different than werewolves. A werewolf is more likely to wallow in self pity and lead to suicide. A Veela is very sexual in nature. They will get what they want, whether Ron wants you or not. Don't hurt him like that, Draco. Be honest. Go to him. Try to get on his good side. You might be suprised."  
  
"It's not going to work." Draco said in a defeated way.   
  
"Salazar Slytherin would be dissapointed in that tone." Lupin told him, standing. "Now, if you don't mind, I have one sexy Potions Master in my bedroom." 


	10. ten

Title: Vivica, Chapter Ten  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Author Notes: I decided Crabbe and Goyle needed more storytime. And, besides, Draco needs someone on his side besides the werewolf and stick up his butt man (ie snape).  
  
Chapter Ten

To say that Crabbe and Goyle were worried about their dearest friend, Draco, was putting it midly. They were terrified. Draco Malfoy was once the prime being of the Slytherin house. Where ever he went, Crabbe and Goyle went. So, therefore, they were rather popular. At least, that's what they thought.  
  
Yet, when Draco started sneaking around the school and attempting to hide behind statues, they both came to the conclusion that something was wrong with their friend. While Draco was always a little off, they had never seen him hum the Mission Impossible Theme. Especially since no one in their house would dream of watching a muggle movie. Except for Crabbe, who had a muggle step-cousin. This, of course, was the only reason they knew what the song title was. Otherwise, the whole situation had them in the dark.  
  
They needed to help their friend. This was evident enough. So, they did the only thing they knew to do. And this was how Lucius Malfoy found himself taking a day off work to visit Hogwarts. Snape intercepted the frustrated Malfoy elder before he reached the Slytherin dungeons. Malfoy Senior looked like he always did, regal and in control. But, Snape had to give Draco credit. The boy was able to hide his emotions much easier than Malfoy was. One look into those steel eyes and Snape knew that Malfoy was angry.  
  
"Lucius." Snape said in greeting, stepping in front of the blonde man. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Ah, Severus." Malfoy smiled stiffly. "I need to speak with my son."  
  
"Draco is at quidditch practice right now." Snape informed him. "Perhaps you would like to wait in Dumbledore's office for him?"  
  
"...Thank you, Severus." Malfoy said through slightly gritted teeth. He turned in a swirl of his cloak and marched toward Dumbledore's office. Severus stiffled a snicker before following him upstairs. It was no suprise that Malfoy wanted his visit to be away from prying eyes. But if Snape knew Dumbledore, and that he did, the old man already knew Malfoy was there.  
  
"Let me go announce your presence. I'll be right back, Lucius." Snape made a small bow before opening the stairway to Dumbledore's office. He quickly made his way up and knowcked on the door. After a faint 'come in', Snape stalked into the room, robes billowing.  
  
"Severus! What may I do for you?" The old man twinkled from his perch.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy has graced us with his presence, Headmaster." Severus told him. "He wishes to speak with Draco."  
  
"Indeed. About what I wonder?" Dumbledore peered over his glasses.  
  
"Probably about the whole Veela problem." Snape replied, honestly. "I dare say, the man will not be happy about it."  
  
"I do believe Mister Malfoy already knows of Draco's condition. He is, after all, his father." Dumbledore said softly. "However, I will not disagree with your evaluation. Lucius Malfoy is not known for his kindness. Do you think one of us should be present when they speak?"  
  
"No." Snape told him. "That will only make Lucius suspicious of us. Lucius might be cruel, but he's not abusive towards Draco. If anything, he ignores the boy. Shall I send him on up?"  
  
"Yes, please do." Snape nodded and left the office. Moments later he returned with an irate Lucius Malfoy. The blonde sneered at the office, before sitting down in one of the chair, his nose pointed upwards.   
  
"Severus, do retrieve Draco for us?" Dumbledore asked, digging in his desk drawer. Snape turned to leave, hearing Dumbledore offer Malfoy a lemon drop as the door shut behind him.  
  
Draco Malfoy was fuming. The anger and aggitation running through his body was only amplified by his instincts of survival. He had just got back from meeting with his father. The event had started rather smoothly, if not comical in Draco's mind. He had actually expected meeting with his father to be like his first encounter with Lupin. His father was known for his dominance. Therefore Draco assumed he would feel the need to submit to him.  
  
It was a huge shock to find his Veela side practically laughing at Lucius Malfoy's attempt of being scary. Draco could admit even to himself that he ignored his father throughout their meeting. He couldn't even remember what they talked about. Something about proper Malfoy behaivor, no doubt. The first sentence out of his father's mouth was what left him reeling. "I recieved an interesting letter from Vincent and Gregory yesterday evening."  
  
How dare those idiots snitch on him like that! Draco burst through the Slytherin common room's doorway. Most eyes ignored him, but a few students glanced at him warily. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the couch, holding a large book between them. A snort interupted them and they both looked up to see Draco's angry face. Goyle closed the book, clearing his throat. "Uhh.. Hello, Draco."  
  
"Crabbe. Goyle." Draco growled. "I have something to ask you."  
  
"It was Goyle's idea." Crabbe immediately said. Draco snarled a respond. "Eep... We didn't mean any harm. We were worried about you."  
  
"So you write my father, of all people?" Draco asked, his voice sounding like cold steel.  
  
"We just didn't know how to approach you, is all." Goyle insisted, setting the book on the floor. Draco let his eyes follow the book, reading the title. 'The Guide to Humanoid Creatures.'  
  
"What is that?" Draco asked, snatching the book up before either could protest. He let it fall open in his hands, the bookmark allowing him to see the page they were on. His eyes slowly looked back up at the duo. "So you know."  
  
"We... Well..." Goyle stumbled.  
  
"We saw those books in your dorm and..." Crabbe took over.  
  
"We realized that..."  
  
"It makes sense, you know?" They both were bouncing back and forth with each sentence. They almost sounded like the Weasley Twins, just more dumbfounded.  
  
"Come with me." Draco said stiffly. He quickly led them out of the common room and to his own rooms. It was there that he told them the truth. That he was part-Veela. That his mate was Ron Weasley. And that he had been spending the past week gathering the nerve to talk to the boy.   
  
"That explains the sneaking aorund." Goyle whispered to Crabbe. And once that was said, they shrugged at the news and patted him on the shoulder.   
  
Draco was none the less stunned. He wasn't sure what he expected from the two. Or what he expected from society in general, once the word was out. Yet, there they were, accepting him. Draco smiled slightly to them. It was this small gesture that set the two grinning like idiots. It wasn't everyday they recieved praise from Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So, what are you going to do about Weasley?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"I don't know." Draco sighed and fell back onto his green couch. "He won't talk to me. Potter is always in the way, anyway. I need to get him away from those bloody Gryffindors. Then maybe I could sit him down and tell him. But how am I going to do that? 'Guess what, Weasley. I'm a Veela and your my mate. Better bend over and get to it.' Yeah, right."  
  
"Well... We could get him alone for you." Goyle offered. Goyle and Crabbe shared a look then nodded in unison. Well, Draco mused, this was going to be interesting. 


	11. eleven

Title: Vivica, Chapter Eleven  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Ron had the oddest feeling someone was following him. Mark it up to pre-Halloween jitters, or just plain parranoia. Still, Ron was almost certain he heard someone trip over the cobblestone hallway behind him. When he had glanced back, all he saw was a brief flash of black robes. And the cursing. Quite a bit of cursing at that. It was at that moment that Ron was rather worried that he volunteered to retrieve Harry and his midnight snacks from the kitchens.  
  
And then, in an instant, he was down. His body hit the ground, completely stiff. He took a second to struggle, trying desperately to move. It became like a muggle movie in his head. Footsteps could be heard. Muttered words. And then things faded to black.  
  
When Ron awoke he was immediately aware of the heavy manacles connecting his hands to what looked like a headboard. Blinking away his blurry vision, he was greeted with an odd sight. He appeared to be chained to a large, four-poster bed. Across the room stood Crabbe and Goyle, both remained motionless. They didn't look at him, instead flanking one of three doorways.   
  
Thoughts raced through Ron's head as he focused on his surroundings. Past the door Crabbe and Goyle were apparently guarding Ron could hear water running. He lifted his hands, only able to move them about a foot, before dropping them back to the bed. Slowly, his eyes returnd to the duo. Goyle was staring at him now. Crabe, shuffling his feet, didn't remove his eyes from the wall behind Ron's head. And then the water turned off and out stepped the most beautiful site Ron had ever seen. Not that he would ever say that outloud, though.  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a green towel. It was the only thing covering the pale teen, riding low on his hips. Ron gulped and watched as Draco glanced at Crabbe and Goyle. He paused between the two, sniffing the air slightly. Without a single look towards Ron, the Slytherin walked to another door and dissapeared behind it. Ron fought the mental image in his head. That was a Malfoy, afterall. It wouldn't do any good to be fawning over him like a lion in heat.  
  
So Ron marked it up to the male just being in a towel. Ron was gay, afterall. And that, in his opinion, gave him excuse enough to stare at Draco's flat stomach. The door reopened, and Ron cursed under his breath. Draco emerged wearing a tight pair of black slacks and a grey button-up shirt. His hair was loose and, from what Ron could see, he was wearing no shoes. He was, with no other words to describe it, the most wonderful thing Ron had ever laid eyes on.   
  
But Ron wasn't stupid. He knew the moment Draco opened his mouth and spoke in that cocky tone the image would be ruined. And there the boy was, looking at him with steel eyes. Oh, yes, the image was about to be ruined. Ron tensed up, waiting for it.  
  
"Hello, Ron." Draco said smoothly. Well, dammit. Ron cursed again under his breath. The Slytherin still looked good. That was okay, though. This just proved to him that he was gay. All was well in Ron's world.  
  
"What the fuck am I doing here, Malfoy?" Ron snapped.   
  
"I-" Draco interupted himself to look pointedly at Crabbe and Goyle. They glanced at him oddly before realization appeared on Goyle's face. He quickly ushered Crabbe out the door, shutting it behind them. Draco took a deep breath and turned back to Ron. "I need to talk to you."  
  
"So you send your hitmen to kidnap me?" Ron asked.  
  
"This isn't the wizard's mafia, Ron." Draco told him calmly. Ron watched with growing aggitation as the Slytherin walked and sat next to him on the bed. Deep down, Ron wasn't sure whether he wanted to scoot closer or to cut off his hands to escape the manacles, bed, and essentially - Draco.  
  
"So..." Was all Ron could come up with. Mentally, he cursed his lack of conversation skills. It wasn't like he really wanted to speak with Draco, anyway. Okay, maybe he did want to talk to the boy. See if that flat stomach tasted as good as it looked. And Ron suddenly had the impression he didn't want to talk to Draco after all.  
  
Draco's eyes widened as a sudden scent mingled into Ron's. He wasn't sure, but it smelled like lust and desire. Draco had never smelled it connected to Ron's scent before. Draco shifted fronm his spot on the bed as the smell when straight to his groin. He couldn't help the reaction around Ron as it was, but now he could smell the lust, the scent of Ron, all together on his bed. He fought to control himself. His Veela screamed to be let lose. To ravage the being laying so close to him. And did Ron just scoot closer?  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Ron finally asked. The look on Draco's face was scaring him a bit, but oddly he wasn't worried. Draco stared at him blankly. "Uhh... Malfoy? Hello?"  
  
"Call me Draco." The blonde replied softly, his eyes remaining open and slightly glazed over.  
  
"No, that's okay."  
  
"Please. Call me Draco."  
  
"...What's wrong with you?" Ron blurted out. That seemed to break Draco's stare and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"None of your fucking business, Weasley." Draco snapped. Ron glared and jerked at the manacles, struggling to get lose.  
  
"Your the one who wanted to talk." Ron growled. Draco shivered slightly at the growl, but remained calm on the outside. "Well, out with it."  
  
This was, in all actuality, the part that Draco had not planned. He wasn't really sure what to tell the Weasel. And having the boy so close to him was making it very difficult to think. He didn't realize how powerful this whole mate issue was, until he had Ron Wealsey in his room. His mind felt muddled, not a single sentence able to finish in his head, let alone travel to his lips. He blinked at Ron, trying hard to come up with something. Anything.  
  
"Veela." Well, it was something, but Draco wasn't sure that made any sense. If the look Ron was giving him was any indication, he just blundered up his opening line. "That is to say... Uhh.. What did I say?"  
  
"You said 'Veela'." Ron informed him, raising one red eyebrow. Draco gulped. This was not going good.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Wait... What?" Ron developed a confused exression, leaving Draco the desire to giggle. He didn't, though. He may be the owner of half female-Veela blood, but that did not make him a giggler. Still, Ron looked so cute like that. "I look what?!"  
  
"...I said that outloud, didn't I?" Draco fell back onto the bed with a groan as Ron nodded. Since Ron was still tied to the bed, Draco ended up resting his head on Ron's outstretched arm. His smell erupted around him, filling every pour.   
  
"Umm... Malfoy? Your really scaring me. I really think this is a dream." Ron stated to himself. "Yes, it's a dream. I'm not in Malfoy's bed. He hasn't called me cute. I'm not in this room right now... And why does Malfoy get his own room anyway?"  
  
"Because Dumbledore gave it to me." Draco answered the question that was not directed at him.   
  
"Figures. Bet his father paid for it and everything." Ron snorted.  
  
"Actually, he didn't."  
  
"What I want to know is why the Ferret in my dream insists on talking." Ron commented. "You would think that I'd dream about a quiet Draco... I mean Malfoy. Quiet Malfoy. No talking."  
  
"They thought it would be safer." Draco continued.  
  
"Why would it be safer? Been torturing your own house, have you? And why am I still chained up? I wonder if Harry has noticed I'm not back yet. I'll bet he's sounded out the alarm that I'm missing."  
  
"Your full of crap, Weasley." Draco smirked. "Sounded out the alarm. Over you? Please."  
  
"I'm obviously worth something, Malfoy, if you have me chained to your bed." Ron retorted.  
  
"Your worth something alright, Weasel." Draco sneered, mentally gathering his strength. He could do this. He could be cruel and rude to the poor Gryffindor. It clicked in his head like a light bulb. If he was to be nice, no doubt Ron would think he was up to something. It was better to be himself. Rude. Concieted. And as sarcastic to the redhead as possible.  
  
"Let me go, Malfoy." Ron replied, growling again uinder his breath. Another shiver ran down Draco's spine.   
  
"Look, Weasley, I just wanted to talk with you. If your going to get a shitty adittude about it, I think I'm going to revoke my offer." Draco said snidely. Ron gave him a look of disbelief before glaring.  
  
"Then revoke it and let me out of here."  
  
An anger unlike he knew to control surged through him. Ron was rejecting him. Sure, Draco was the cause of the boy's glare. But that didn't seem to connect in Draco's mind. Instead, he growled low in his throat. Ron snorted at the reaction. That resulted in Draco's anger rising. Before he could even control his thoughts, the Veela had taken control. Demanding to take what was his by nature.  
  
Draco rolled over on the bed, effectively straddling Ron's waist and shutting the boy up. Ron stared up at him, mouth agape. The growl was still in Draco's throat, but it was changing. It morphed into a high, bird-like coo as he stared down at the redhead. Ron's eyes widened and he jerked at the bindings on his wrists. Leaning forward, Draco nuzzled his neck, breathing in his scent.  
  
His mind was clouded. He didn't really know what was going on. Something, something had taken over. Draco Malfoy, the human, had no control. He could only take a back seat and watch as his Veela side licked Ron's neck. Ron whimpered.  
  
The sound was like a crack in his head. The Veela stopped momentarily. Stopped long enough for Draco to take back over. Blinking, Draco stared down at the Gryffindor. Ron had his eyes closed, his brow furrowed. His mouth was in a frown and the scent rolling off him no longer held a minute amount of lust. It cascaded through Draco's body, wave after wave of fear.  
  
As fast as he could, Draco darted off the bed and ran from the room. Crabbe and Goyle were in the front room. Both boys looked up at the pale blonde. Draco stared at them a moment, shame coursing through his body. He didn't show it, he knew better than to show how he felt. Softly he ordered the two to release Ron. Then he ran from that room as well. 


	12. twelve

Title: Vivica, Chapter Twelve  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron, Lupin/Snape  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The corridor was empty, and Ron was thankful. He was at least two stories above the dungeons, as far away from Draco as he could get in less than five seconds. Leaning against the wall, he took a deep breath. He didn't know what to think. Fear. Shock. Anger. Lust. It was all in his heart and head at that moment. Parts of him growled with anger, fighting not to track the blonde down and beat him up. The small, insecure part of him was slightly happy. Happy that someone finally wanted him.  
  
But right now was not the time to even think about that. Sighing, Ron brought his hand up to touch the patch of neck that Draco had licked. It tingled under his skin, burning slightly as well. Odd. A calm settled over him as he held his palm against him. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back against the wall. A shiver ran down his spine as he remembered the feeling of Draco on top of him. Followed by a tinge of fear as he remembered how helpless he had been.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing out of bed so late?" A voice interupted his thoughts. Blinking, Ron looked up at Professor Lupin.  
  
"I... Well... Kitchens and then Malfoy... Malfoy..." Ron trailed off, knowing he was making no sense.  
  
"What about Mister Malfoy?" Lupin asked. He watched as Ron rubbed the spot on his neck repeatedly. "Ron, are you okay?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron mumbled. Lupin walked over to him. Reaching up, he grasped Ron's hand and removed it from his neck. Ron struggled a moment, but gave in. Lupin stared at the spot on his neck. There was nothing there. No visible mark, except a few freckles and a mole. Lupin narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Why don't you come with me, Ron." Lupin gently held his hand and began leading him down the hall. Ron followed, unable to think of anything else but how odd the night was getting. Lupin kept glancing back at him as they continued on their way. Ron didn't know why. Lupin was holding onto his hand, and therefore Ron wasn't going anywhere.  
  
They rounded the corner, headed down a flight of stairs. It was then that Ron noticed they were heading back into the dungeons. He desperately wanted to run. The knowledge of what had happened less than twenty minutes ago was fresh in his mind. He didn't want to face Draco. Not now. Not ever. They slowed to a stop and Ron stared at the door before them. Lupin turned to speak to him, but instead stared over his shoulder with a look of shock.  
  
Ron turned, caught a flash of pale blonde hair, before Lupin's hand was suddenly yanked out of his own. A screech filled the air. A sound that no human could make. Ron fell back against the door, watching as Draco tackled Professor Lupin to the ground. Lupin struggled a moment with the smaller boy, before rolling them over and pinning the Slytherin to the ground. Draco snarled, making strange noises in the back of his throat. A steady growl was escaping Lupin.  
  
The door against Ron's back opened with a flourish. Ron fell back, stumbling into the room behind him. A strong hand grabbed his robes, pulling him to his feet. Ron didn't look to see who it was. Instead he watched as Lupin fought to lift Draco off the ground and literally throw him into the room. Draco rolled upright, staring with narrowed eyes at Lupin, who stood in the doorway. Lupin kept his eyes trained on Draco's face.  
  
"Severus, take Ron into the bedroom." Lupin ordered, a slight growl still resonating in his chest.  
  
"Come on, Weasley." Ron didn't stop to ask why Snape was in Lupin's rooms. He didn't want to know. Draco's eyes had traveled to him. The Slytherin's body tensed like an animal watching it's prey. Ron bolted for the bedroom. The door slammed behind him, the lock pulled shut. Then a huge bang hit the door and Ron knew, he just knew, it was Draco.  
  
"What is going on?" Ron asked, his voice high and threaded with fear.  
  
"I'm not at all certain, Mister Weasley." Snape replied, sitting down. Ron remained standing in the middle of the room, his eyes focused on the door. "What I want to know is why Draco attacked Lupin like that."  
  
"I don't know." Ron mumbled. He could hear more banging from the other room. Another screech. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you." Ron glanced over at the Potions Master.   
  
"Does it have anything to do with Veela?" Ron suddenly asked. In his mind he was repeated the conversation with Draco earlier that night. The one before Draco had... Well, Ron didn't want to think about that part. A howl echoed from the other room.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Snape asked.  
  
"Malfoy told me... Well, he said something about them." Ron replied. There was a loud crash from the living room. "Shouldn't you go help him?"  
  
"Remus can handle Draco." Snape told him. "What did Draco tell you?"  
  
"Something about Veela. I was heading to the kitchens when Crabbe and Goyle attacked me." Ron said softly, his mind blank as he listened to the fight in the other room. "When I awoke I was..."  
  
"You was?" Snape encouraged.  
  
"Chained to Malfoy's bed." Ron whispered. A shiver ran through him. He couldn't identify it's cause. Slowly, he lifted his hand to his neck once more. He heard Snape mutter something, but ignored it. Past the door he could hear another screech, followed by a growl. "What are they doing in there?"  
  
"Remus is trying to get Draco to submit. Normally Draco is extremely submissive around Remus." Snape explained. Ron briefly thought how weird it was to hear the man say Lupin's first name. "I think it had something to do with you, the reason he attacked Remus."  
  
"I don't know why." Ron told him.  
  
"Draco is half-Veela, Mister Weasley." Ron slowly looked over at him, his hand still covering the spot on his neck. "Apparently, you are his mate."  
  
"Bullocks."   
  
"Watch your mouth, Weasley."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Why don't you lay down and get some rest." Snape offered.  
  
"I'm not tired."  
  
"You will lay down and get some rest, Mister Weasley." Was Snape's reply. Ron took one last glance at the door before walking over to the bed. He felt really weird sleeping in Lupin's bed, but the stubborn look he saw Snape give him gave him no choice. Laying down on to the comforter, he rolled away from the door and Snape.  
  
Snape looked up from his book as the door opened. Lupin stepped inside, not shutting the door behind him. The werewolf was panting slightly, scratches covering his neck and cheek. Lupin glanced at Ron's sleeping form before walking over to Snape. Snape made a small gesture and Lupin sat down at his feet, facing him. Lupin watched as Snape pulled out his rarely used wand and began casting healing charms on his wounds.  
  
"What happened?" Snape asked softly, holding his face by the chin as he worked.  
  
"Draco saw me touching Ron. That's the only explanation I can come up with." Lupin said. "He's locked in the bathroom now."  
  
"Ron told me something very interesting before he went to sleep." Snape told him. Lupin raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Snape quickly relayed what Ron had told him, encluding ending up tied to Draco's bed.  
  
"That must of been when he marked him." Lupin commented.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ron's neck. Did you notice him touching it?" Snape nodded. "He must of marked him. A claim mark is very sensitive when first applied. Even when it's unintentional. Which I have no doubt this was the case."  
  
"I remember what it felt like." Snape replied, taking a second to rub at his left shoulder before returning to his task at hand. "Do you have anymore wounds?"  
  
"We should be thankful Draco is only half-Veela." Lupin sighed and rested his head against Snape's knee. "I don't think I could've fought him off in bird form. The most he could do was claw and screech."  
  
"Yes, there was quite a bit of noise." Snape said, resting his hand on Lupin's shoulder.  
  
"How do you think Ron is going to take this?" Lupin asked softly. "Being attatched for the rest of your life to someone, at this age? Especially to someone you don't like. It's gotta be rough."  
  
"Like you wouldn't know, Lupin." Snape replied.  
  
"That was different. You didn't know." Lupin raised his head to look at Snape's face. "Ron can't be forced into this."  
  
"No, he can't." Snape agreed. "But if he doesn't accept Draco it will kill one of them. You know that Draco will be unable to allow Ron to have anyone else."  
  
"Yes, of course I know that." Lupin sighed. "Come on, let's go into the living room. We can transfigure the couch into a bed."  
  
Ron held his breath until he heard the door close and their voices on the other side of the door. Letting it out, he rolled over and stared at the spot they had been sitting. There was no way he would be sleeping tonight. 


	13. thirteen

Title: Vivica, Chapter Thirteen  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron, Lupin/Snape  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
His neck was hurting. His back, his neck, his hip. Everything. As such, Draco woke up in a very bad mood. When he opened his eyes to see the light grey tile of a tub, confusion flooded his brain. Then the night before came back. "Bloody freakin' hell."  
  
Slowly, he fought his way out of the tub and stood, unstable, staring at the bathroom. He remembered the fight. God, he would never foreget. Looking down he spotted red under his nails. Lupin's blood. An almost satisfied calm came over him, before he squashed it whole. He attacked a teacher. This could, in no way, end well. Taking a deep breath, Draco walked over to the mirror.  
  
His face looked pale and his hair was twisted every which way. To put is bluntly, he looked like crap. Turning to the door, he struggled to hear if anyone else was up. Sniffing slightly, he leaned against the door. Beyond the wood he could smell the slight scent of Lupin and Snape. Shame covered him as he once again remembered how he had lost control. He tried, mentally, to blame it on Ron.  
  
If the boy had not been touching Lupin he never would of reacted like that. The same went for Lupin. But Draco knew the truth. He knew that Lupin had not been sure Ron was marked. He knew that Ron had no clue as to what was going on. How could he? Unless he behaived like a typical Gryffindor and listen in on other conversations. But Ron wasn't that nosey. He could only hope. It was best, after all, to put this behind him. Just forget about the Weasel.  
  
But that was a lot easier to say than do. Even with the thought, Draco's heart constricted. He didn't want to give up the redhead. As annoying as the boy is, as poor and disgraceful to wizardry he was, Draco couldn't help the bond he felt towards him. The Veela in his dream was right, Ron was his mate. His actions last night proved that.  
  
Draco didn't want to leave the bathroom, but there was no way he could spend the rest of his life in there. Turning away from the door, Draco cursed under his breath. Then a sense erupted in his mind. Spining, he watched with wide eyes as the door opened before him. Ron entered the bathroom, his head down. At the sound of Draco's gasp, Ron's eyes lifted and widened in suprise and a hint of fear.  
  
Fear. The smell mingling with Ron's scent sent another wave of shame through him. This was his mate and here he was making him feel uncomfortable. The Veela side of him whimpered as Ron backed out of the room. His human side frowned and cursed his stupidity. If he could, he would turn back time. But Draco didn't think that was a Veela capability.  
  
"Ron?" Draco whisered.  
  
"Leave me alone, Malfoy." Ron snapped before darting out of veiw. Draco took a deep breath, before following him into the living room. Snape was sitting on the couch, while Lupin was no where in site. The Potions Master raised an eyebrow as Ron spun around to glare at Draco.  
  
"Listen to me, Ron." Draco started.  
  
"No! You listen to me." Ron interupted. "I don't belong to you. I don't love you. I don't like you! You sexually assualted me, Malfoy! And then you expect me to come running to you simply becuase your not all that human and I'm your mate? I hate to break it to you, but that's not how things work."  
  
"Oh, like you would know." Draco suddenly snapped, anger coursing through him. Snape rolled his eyes as he watched the teen take a step closer to the redhead. "I'll have you know I'm the best your ever gonna get, Weasley!"  
  
"Your so full of crap, Malfoy!" Ron screamed, stepping even closer. Ron's face was turning redder than his hair by this point. "I don't like you!"  
  
"Yes, you do!" Draco screamed back. "I smell the desire rolling off you, Weasley. You like me. I want you. You are mine. That's the way it is, got it?"  
  
"Desire, my ass." Ron growled.  
  
"Yes, desire. It use to be fear, but it's changing as we speak. It's desire. Fueled by anger, but still desire." Draco's voice dropped to an almost-coo. "You want me, Ron. And I want you. Why fight it?"  
  
"I don't want you." Ron replied, right before closing in that last and final step. Draco breathed deeply and their eyes locked. And Snape watched in shock as the two students grabbed onto each other and began kissing with a passion.  
  
Standing, Snape wasn't sure what to do. With the way they were holding each other, it would only be time before they attempted to find a horiontal surface. Stepping forward, Snape grabbed both of their shoulders. Draco let out a threatening growl, but Snape continued to force them apart. Holding them a few feet away from each other, Snape took a moment to asess the situation.  
  
Ron was panting, the anger still in his eyes. But he was pushing back against Snape's hand, fighting to get closer to Draco. The Slytherin was staring intently at the redhead, barely acknowledging Snape touching him.  
  
"Boys." Snape said cooly. Both raised their eyes to him. "I think it's best Ron return to his dorm, and spend the rest of the weekend there. Draco, you shall remain here until we are certain Ron has vacated the area. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, professor." Draco said softly. Snape nodded and released his hold on Ron.  
  
"Still don't like you." Ron muttered before spinning around and leaving the room. Ron closed the door behind him and promptly rested against it. That had been weird, and intense. Ron took a deep breath and started moving toward the Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"I'm not attracted to Malfoy." Ron muttered to himself. "Okay... I am attracted to Malfoy. But I don't love him. Can't love the little git. Who could?" Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets, then started up the stairs and out of the dungeons. "What the hell is Lupin doing in the dungeons, anyway? Oh, no. Ronald Weasley, we do not need to go there. The idea of him and Snape doing... That in the dungeons is a little wrong."  
  
Ron continued his way upward, ignoring the small amount of poeple he saw. "So, let's think about this. Malfoy is a Veela and practically in love with me. I don't love him back... But who's to say I'm not able to? I mean, I could give him a chance. Still, it's Malfoy! The boy who has made Hogwarts nearly a living hell! Okay... Not true. You-Know-Who did that. I'm not ready for this whole mate thing. That's just a little too creepy for my tastes. ...I wonder if Malofy would settle for just a date?"  
  
Ron stopped mid-stride. "I just said that, didn't I?"  
  
"Just said what?" A female voice asked. Ron turned to find Hermione exiting the library, with Harry in tow.  
  
"N-nothing." Ron stuttered.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Harry asked.  
  
"...I ran into Lupin on the way to the kitchens and... Er..." Ron really couldn't come up with anything. He mentally begged for Harry and Hermione to accept his reason. Harry narrowed his eyes in thought. Hermione glanced between the two, rolled her eyes, and tugged on Harry's robe so they could continue their track to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"You should be happy you weren't caught by Filch, Ron." Hermione nagged. "Honestly, the risks you two take!"  
  
"Oh, get off it Hermione." Harry literally whined before turning to the Fat Lady. "Moonlit Wanderings."  
  
"Who keeps coming up with our passwords?" Ron asked as the entered the common room.  
  
"You know very well it's the house Prefect who does that, Ron." Hermione replied.   
  
"Been reading too many romance novels again, Hermione?" Ron sniggered at her glare. "Just wondering where you come up with these phrases."  
  
"Honestly!" Was all the teen girl said before twirling around and heading upstairs to her dorm. Harry and Ron shared a look before chuckling under their breath. As he made his way up to his own dorm, Ron thanked his lucky stars that he had friends to get him away from thinking.  
  
"Hey, Ron?"   
  
"Yeah, Harry." Ron looked up from his spot, sprawled across his bed.  
  
"I was... Well... I was just wondering if everything was all right?" Harry scratched the back of his neck and waved the other hand around dramtically. "I mean, with everything that's been happening. I was just wondering if you were doing okay. I know you and Ginny are getting along now, but... Well... You know."  
  
"Yeah." Ron said softly, knowing exactly to what Harry was refering to. He had been at Hogwarts for nearly over three months and had yet to recieve a single letter from his family. "I'm dealing."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry walked over and sat down next to him on his bed. "I know it must be hard. I just wanted you know that... Er... Well, I'm here for you."  
  
"Harry." Ron smiled. "Have I told you that your the best friend a person could have?"  
  
"Not of recent." Harry returned the smile.  
  
"Do you think that I could tell you something?" Ron suddenly went serious.  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"It's about last night." Ron took a deep breath. "Something happened... And it involves Malfoy."  
  
"What the git do now?" Harry asked, scowling. "You guys didn't get into a fight, did you?"  
  
"No... It's more than that." Ron said softly. He took a cleansing breath. Then, like a watergate that had been opened, Ron told Harry everything. About being tied to Draco's bed. About Snape and Lupin sharing rooms. About Draco attacking Lupin. Even the kiss they had shared that morning. When the last sentence was spoken, Ron found he had shut his eyes, in fear of the look on his friend's face. 


	14. fourteen

Title: Vivica, Chapter Fourteen  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron, Lupin/Snape  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Author Note: this chapter contains BadAss!Harry! oooo, he needs some leather pants.   
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Ron slowly opened his eyes and was faced with nothing. Standing, Ron's eyes darted around the room. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Running, Ron made his way down to the common room, only to find Ginny staring at the door with a frown. "Ginny! Have you seen Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, he ran past me a second ago." Ginny shook her head. "He looked pissed. Didn't even acknowledge me."  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
Down in the dungeons, Draco was finally free of Snape's wrath. Well, not so much wrath as a long lecture in social behaivor. Draco was starting to think Snape was worse than his father when it came to hounding him about being proper. Draco paused in his walk and shook his head. No, no one was worse than his father. Sighing, Draco turned to mkae his way to his own dorms. He couldn't help the bliss that filled him. He had actually got to kiss Ron Weasley. And all that passion and anger the redhead was capable of seemed to be focused into the touch of his lips. It was heaven.  
  
Despite the natural instincts embedded into his brain by Veela blood, Draco at times became rather un-observant. Now was one of those times. He didn't notice Harry Potter literally stalking up behind him. It was much too late when he heard the sound of footsteps. Turning around, he was met with a fist placed directly into his left eye. Staggering, he fell back in shock.   
  
Harry immediately leapt on top of him and began pounding into his flesh. Draco could barely think, let alone gather enough energy to push the Gryffindor off him. Finally, a sudden boost of anger soared through him and he kicked Harry off of him. He struggled to his feet, only to be grabbed by his shirt and pinned to the wall. Harry stared at him, eye to eye.  
  
"I heard what you did to Ron." Harry growled.  
  
"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco spit back.  
  
"You stay away from him, Malfoy." Harry narrowed his green eyes. "I will not allow you to hurt him."  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to hurt your little pet, hmm?" Draco sneered. Antoher fist connected with his eye. Groaning, Draco let his head drop back against the wall.  
  
"You chaining him to your bed rather gave it off, Malfoy." Harry whispered fiercely. "I don't allow my friends to get hurt, not by the likes of you."  
  
"I'm not going to bloody hurt him, you idiot." Draco replied. "You have no idea what's going on. Ron doesn't even truly get it. You can't protect him from me, because I'm not going to hurt him. I can't hurt him."  
  
"The day I believe you, Malfoy, is the day Voldemort tries not to kill me." Harry shoved Draco once more against the wall, before releasing him. He watched Draco slump slightly to the floor, blood dripping from his nose. "Touch him again and you'll know why the Dark Lord can't get rid of me."  
  
Draco watched in shock and with blurry vision as Harry spun around, his robes billowing. Draco gingerly touched his nose as Harry dissapeared from veiw. "Bloody wanker."  
  
"Harry! Where the hell have you been?" Ron litereally screeched when Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower. The redhead ran over to him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Don't you ever do that! Running off when I'm telling you something important. I thought you were mad at me!"  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, you know... Because of the things this morning..." Ron trailed off. Harry smiled slightly before grabbing Ron's shoulder and escorting him back to their empty dorm room. "Harry? Where did you go?"  
  
"No where important." Harry replied, sitting down on his bed. "Look, I wasn't mad at you. I was mad a Malfoy. You kissing him this morning was not your fault. Malfoy probably did something. Besides, I know you when your angry. You can't control your actions very well. Malfoy was taking advantage of you."  
  
"Er." Ron grunted, falling back onto his bed. "I think you missed the big picture, Harry. Malfoy is a Veela. He thinks I'm his mate."  
  
"He'll just find another one." Harry replied.  
  
"I don't think it works like that." Ron said softly.  
  
"Come on, Ron." Harry said. "This is just like the thing with Fleur."  
  
"No, it's not." Ron sat up. "Sure, I'm a little attracted to Draco. But, come on, Harry! Look at the prat. If you liked guys you'd be attracted to him, too."  
  
"I highly doubt it." Harry scowled.  
  
"Just... Listen, okay?" Ron sighed dramatically. "This whole Veela thing is real. Lupin believes it, Harry! Why would he lie about something like that?"  
  
"How could Malfoy think of you as his mate?" Harry said, still frowning.  
  
"What is going on here?" Hermione interupted them. They turned to find her standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "I know I've been spending a lot of time studying, but how could I miss this much? Honestly, what's going on? Malfoy is a Veela? Ron's his mate? When did the world turn upside down?"  
  
"Ummm.... This summer, I think." Ron replied.  
  
"Okay, tell me everything." Hermione walked over and sat next to Ron. "Spill."  
  
"Err.." Ron shared a look with Harry before conversing everything to Hermione. Hermione's eyes got really wide with shock at certain parts, but by the end of it all her face had resumed thoughtfulness.  
  
"I honestly don't think Draco is going to go near Ron again." Harry said. Hermione narrowed her eyes, focusing in the slight glint she saw in his eyes. "What?"  
  
"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Harry James Potter, you did not warn off Malfoy, did you?" Hermione shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to the library. I'm going to look up everything on Veelas, then I'm coming back here and we are all going to have a long chat. Understand, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione." Harry dropped his head. He waited until she was out of the room before turning back to Ron. "Is it just me, or is she in need of a vacation?"  
  
"I can not believe you!" Ron yelled, standing and glaring down at his best friend. "Do you realize what you've done? Lupin said that Draco would kill someone in order to keep me from anyone but him. Draco's going to place you at the top of his list now!"  
  
"Why are you calling him Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. Just... Harry? Don't do me anymore favours." Ron turned to walk away.  
  
"Why are you defending him?" Harry grabbed Ron by the elbow and spun him around. "Did he put you under some sort of spell? What is going on here?"  
  
"I'm not defending Draco."  
  
"Stop calling him Draco!"  
  
"Harry, calm down." Ron hissed. Harry closed his eyes, not removing his hand from Ron's arm. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."  
  
"I am not jealous of that Malfoy brat." Harry said through gritted teeth. "I just don't understand what's going on, okay? This is not the normal order of things."  
  
"No, it's not." Ron's voice suddenly became calm. "But did we really expect things to stay the same?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Liar." Ron smiled slightly. "You want to know why I'm enjoying this more than I should? Becasue I am finally the center of something that no else is. This is all about me. Call is selfish, I don't care. But with Dra- ...Malfoy, I'm not second best. Well, except maybe to himself. He's still an annoying little git. But it's nice. To have someone focus on me."  
  
"Focus on you instead of me, you mean?" Harry raised his eyes. "I suppose at some level I can understand..."  
  
"Thanks, Harry."   
  
"But Malfoy?" Harry whined.  
  
"Did you really 'warn him off', like Hermione said?" Ron asked. Harry mumbled under his breath. "I'm sorry, didn't catch that."  
  
"I gave him a bloody nose and black eye." Harry sighed. He watched the look on Ron's face carefully, but smiled when Ron burst into laughter. "I thought you'd be mad."  
  
"Nah. I might be considering getting to know the bugger, but right now I still dislike him." Ron wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Now, what do you say we intercept Hermione on her way to the library? All that studying can not be good for a person."  
  
"Do you think that's safe?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco watched as Hermione shifted through every book with the topic of Veela inside. Narrowing his eyes, he fought back the wave of pain the movement caused and hid behind the nearest book pile. The bushy-haired witch muttered to herself as she turned page after page, reading at lightning speed. Focusing, Draco could hear her as clearly as though he was right next to her.  
  
"Boys, honestly. Don't even stop to think about what they are doing." Hermione shook her head. "I can not believe Harry did that to Malfoy. I may not like him, but Harry could at least over look the situation before acting. Sometimes I wonder if the Sorting Hat didn't put me into Gryffindor just to keep him in check."  
  
Draco couldn't help the chuckle that her statement created. He fought to keep himself in check, but he was in such desperate need of something to laugh about he couldn't stop himself. That is, until the books hiding his position were pushed to the side and he came face to face with an annoyed Hermione Granger.  
  
"Want something, Malfoy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Does it look like I want to talk to the likes of you, Granger?" Draco glared.  
  
"What happened to your face?" Hermione frowned, looking at the badly bruised eye and busted nose.  
  
"Ask your little Potty." Draco growled, turning away.  
  
"You mean he hit you, too!" Hermione gasped, then glared off into space. "I swear, Gryffindor boys are such a handfull."  
  
"Tell me about it." Draco grumbled. He turned back to Hermione and watched as she walked back to her books and continued her research. He felt the oddest need to continue their conversation. Maybe it was his female-Veela side wanting companionship, he didn't know. Nor did he care. Draco Malfoy was not one to ask why he wanted something, he just took it. Ron being the only exception thus far, of course. "So... What are you looking at?"  
  
"I'm research Veelas." Hermione told him calmly as she scribbled information onto a piece of parchment.  
  
"Why?" Draco walked over to her and peered over her shoulder. She stiffened slightly, but continued her research.  
  
"Because apparently Ron and Harry are under the impression that you are not only a Veela, but after Ron as well." Hermione looked up at him and smirked at his look of shock. "Ron told us about what happened."  
  
"Bloody hell. And like a good Gryffindor, you two jump to his aide." Draco went and slumped into a nearby chair.  
  
"Yes, well, unlike Harry, I prefer to use my brain." Hermione scowled.  
  
"That boy never uses his brain. Saint Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World. Not much a saviour if he jumps to conclusions like he does." Draco picked up one of the books and began shifting through it. "It's not like I'm going to attack Weasley or anything."  
  
"I'm certain you won't." Hermione said absentmindedly.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I rather like you Granger. Even if your a mudblood." Draco sneered at Hermione's glare. "You do have a certain wit to you. I've been hoping you'd use it against Potter, but my hope appears to be fruitless."  
  
"I get revenge on Harry in other ways."  
  
"I'm sure you do, Granger." Draco leered. "I'm sure you do." 


	15. fifteen

Title: Vivica, Chapter Fifteen  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ron, Lupin/Snape  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Notes: I seem to be developing a slight Hermione/Harry relationship in here... which depresses me greatly. Hmmm... must fix that.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Oh my..." Hermione trailed off, her nose buried in a book. Draco looked up at her, raising a single blonde eyebrow.  
  
"What are you going on about, Granger?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing." Hermione didn't look up.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"No."  
  
"You better hand it over, Granger." Draco growled. Hermione looked over the top at him, humor in her eyes. "Tell me what's so funny now."  
  
"According to this, male Veelas who find themselves in a same sex relationship are able to develop their own lubricant." Hermione replied, her voice sounding much too simular to Snape's for Draco's taste.  
  
"Your kidding me." Draco's eyes widened. "That's disgusting!"  
  
"Honestly, Draco, it's better than having to remember lube." Hermione told him. Draco couldn't remember when she started calling him by his first name. It had been somewhere between the second book and fourth arguement. Draco rolled his eyes at the girl's blunt additude, but secretly he was laughing. He knew there had to be some reason everyone hung out with her. There was no way someone would volunteer to spend time with a boring bookworm. But this girl had sarcasm and a smirk to battle any Slytherin.  
  
At the entrance to the library, Harry and Ron were debating whether or not to really interupt Hermione. They had done it before. Or rather, Ron had hid behind Harry and let him do it, and therefore take the wrath of Hermione's tongue. The sound of Draco's voice was what stopped their bickering. Harry's eyes narrowed and he began stomping toward the stacks. Ron shook his head at his friend's moody behaivor and followed. They stopped behind a bookcase, listening hard.  
  
"Look, Granger, your obviously trying to help me, but don't." Draco voice ordered.  
  
"Oh, please. This is more of an academic interest than me trying to help you." Hermione replied. Ron could practically feel her roll her eyes.  
  
"Figured." Draco responded. "So, do tell me, Granger... You and Potter dating or something?"  
  
"No!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron looked over to see Harry frown slightly. "I would not date Harry. He's like a brother to me."  
  
"Still putting out for that Krum fellow, then?" Draco asked, in a tone that suggested he was talking about the weather.  
  
"I refuse to answer that question, Draco. Why don't we focus on the problem at hand?" Hermione's voice sounded stiff, like she wanted to throw something at Draco.  
  
"Yeah, but how do you suppose I can find a way to kick Potter's ass without getting into trouble?" Draco mused. Then the sound of Draco chuckling filled their ears. Ron had to fight sudden shiver than ran down his spine. He couldn't help it, really. Draco sounded good when he laughed. "Don't take it so personal, Granger."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Whatever you say, Granger." Ron could tell Draco was sneering. He felt Harry shifting next to him, knowing his friend was getting extremely aggitated. Ron couldn't even begin to describe the shock he felt towards Harry's protectiveness over him, and apparently Hermione. He suspected it had to do with his childhood. When you didn't get much and had no friends, you tended to hold the ones you finally got a little too tight.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry growled. The Golden Boy had walked around the bookcase and stood in front of their table, all before Ron could blink. Draco looked up at him calmly, his face showing no emotion at all.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Potter." Draco let his gaze slide over to Ron, the blonde's mouth twitching slightly at the sight of him. "Weasley."  
  
"Dra- ...Malfoy." Ron caught himself just in time. But Draco still heard it. A slight smile appeared on the Slytherin's face and Ron fought back the need to return it. "What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Granger was just about to tell me about her sex life." Draco announced, snickering at the flare of anger radiating off of Harry. Slowly, he stood and placed himself in front of the dark headed boy. "Care to let me get even, Potter?"  
  
"I wouldn't think you'd want another black eye." Harry replied smoothly.  
  
"Fighting is petty, Potter. Only ruffians battle with fists." Draco told him, before slinking past. He paused next to Ron, who was fighting a chuckle. "I'll see you some other time, Weasley. Goodbye, Granger."  
  
"I'll have that book list for you tomorrow, Draco." Hermione said. The trio watched as Draco left the library, his head held high. Hermione waited for him to be out of Veela ear-shot before turning on Harry. "Harry Potter, I can not believe you are acting this way!"  
  
"What way?" Harry asked innocently, sitting in Draco's vacant seat. Ron rolled his eyes and sat as well.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me." Hermione glared. "I know about you attacking him. I never knew you were so desperate to be in the center of attention."  
  
"I am not!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Oh? Then why did you run off in all your brave glory to defend Ron's honor?" Hermione asked, her voice even with aggitation.  
  
"I did not." Harry sputtered.  
  
"Looked like it to me." Hermione replied.  
  
"Will you two stop it?" Ron interupted. "You two are driving me insane. You've been at each other's throats all year."  
  
"It's not my fault." Harry defended. "She's always getting mad at me."  
  
"I wouldn't get mad at you if you didn't always rise to the occasion." Hermione snapped. She gave them both one more glare before picking up her books and storming out of the library. Harry watched her go with a frown. Ron raised a single eyebrow in his direction. He didn't see it, instead he stared at the table for a moment before following Hermione.   
  
Ron sighed in frustration. He couldn't begin to understand why Harry and Hermione were acting that way. Normally it was Hermione and him, but this year things had drastically changed. Changed indeed, Ron snorted. Reaching over he picked up one of the books that Hermione had left. He skimmed through it, not even reading the actual text. Ron was suspecting that Harry had a crush on Hermione. Or maybe on him. Or both.  
  
"Don't go there, Ron." He muttered to himself, pushing that track of thought out of his head. Ron forced himself to focus on the book in his hands. He blinked in shock when he realized he was looking at the chapter on Veela mating rituals. Glancing around him, Ron shifted in his seat and began to read.  
  
Down in the dungeons, Draco was fighting against himself. He once again stood in front of Lupin and Snape's chambers. He could smell Snape's scent through the door, but Lupin's was too faint for him to be inside. Taking a deep breath, he knocked carefully on the door. It swung open a second later, showing an annoyed Severus Snape.  
  
"Oh, it you again." Snape sighed. "Get in here."  
  
"Sir..." Draco started.  
  
"Sit down." Snape interupted. Draco sat and stared up at him. He felt compelled to listen and obey this man. While his Veela did not feel threatened, he reconigsed Snape as Lupin's mate. That was enough. After the fight he lost to the werewolf the other night, his feeling of submission had literally doubled.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"I'm going to be doing the talking, Draco." Snape once again interupted. Snape paced a moment before sitting in a nearby chair. "You've talked to Lupin about this Veela thing. I know you understand it's consequences and so forth. I'm certain that any question you have on that topic Lupin will be able to help you with. What I want to talk to you about it this business with Ron Weasley."  
  
"I-"  
  
"Let me finish, Draco." Snape said firmly. "It may come as a slight shock to you, but I do know what Ron is feeling. I had Lupin after me since fifth year. But I'm going to let you in on something I would never admit to Lupin, not even now. I wanted him right back."  
  
"That's... Nice." Draco gulped. He wasn't so sure he wanted to be hearing about his teacher's love life.  
  
"But I was scared. I was 15 years old, afterall." Snape admitted, not looking at Draco. "And then that idiot Black.... Well, that's something else intirely. My point to you is that Ron is scared about all of this. And the fact that you guys have hated each other your whole lives doesn't help."  
  
"So, do you think I should go slow with him?" Draco asked.  
  
"On the contrary." Snape slowly smiled. For a split second Draco was afraid, but then it passed and curiousity won over. "He's a bloody Gryffindor. Brave and the lot. Not to mention he gets into trouble with Potter all the time. Ron is known for jumping to conclusions and into danger, Draco."  
  
"...You mean I should just keep pushing him?"   
  
"I don't see why not." Snape shrugged. "If Lupin would of done that with me, instead of avoiding me like he did, we would have been together a lot sooner." 


	16. sixteen

Title: Vivica, Chapter Sixteen  
Author: frkwerewolf  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco/Ron, Lupin/Snape  
Rating: R  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
  
Note on H/Hr: I'm taking care of the problem once and for all! I can't believe I had them almost getting together in here. How... disturbing!

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Draco had a purpose. Sure, he was bound to meet the fist of Harry Potter again with this move, but at the moment he didn't care. He was getting restless. His Veela instincts were screaming to just take over and claim Ron once and for all. But Draco was a Slytherin and therefore could not just jump into a situation without plotting. He had made that mistake when he attacked Lupin and when he chained Ron to the bed. No, Draco was not going to go through that again. No more rushing to conclusions like a silly Gryffindor. After leaving Snape's chamber, Draco felt a little more assured that what he was doing was not going to destroy him. Taking his time, he slowly made his way out of the dungeons.  
  
It would never cease to amaze Draco how he always managed to find things he had no intention of seeing. While looking for Ron, he incidently came across the arguement of the year between two members of the Golden Trio to date. Normally, Draco would ignore Harry and Hermione. Who wanted to know about those two anyway? Sadly, Draco had not been himself for quite some time. And therefore, he found himself hiding and peeking around the corner.  
  
"Hermione-" Harry started, waving his arms as though that would help get Hermione to listen to him.  
  
"Shut up, Harry!" Hermione practically screamed. "I'm tired of this! No! Don't you even dare think about interupting me, mister. Every time I turn around you are acting like a rabid dog taking order from your hormones. Will you just tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Harry replied, turning toward the window.  
  
"One moment your following me around like a lost puppy. Next your Ron's knight in shining armour." Hermione explained. "I think Ron would agree with me when I say we are getting some mixed signals from you."  
  
"I don't like Ron like that, okay?" Harry told her. There was a pause and Draco could feel the waves of nervousness coming from Harry.   
  
"And me?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well... Bloody hell, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Maybe a little, okay? A little."  
  
"Just a little?" Hermione smirked.  
  
"Just a little." Harry repeated. "I just... I don't like this whole thing with Malfoy. Your my friend, not his. Ron's my friend, not his."  
  
"And you don't want to share?" Hermione asked, teasingly.  
  
"It is kind of stupid, huh?" Harry chuckled slightly.  
  
"Harry... I'm going to be honest." Hermione said softly. "I don't like you like that. So, keep it just a little thing, okay? Your like my brother."  
  
"I know." Harry looked over at her, smiling. "I understand."  
  
Draco snorted to himself and sauntered into veiw. "Well, what have we here?"  
  
"Go away, Malfoy." Harry growled.  
  
"No, I don't think I will." Draco sneered. "You see, I think you just might have some information I want."  
  
"And what would that be?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"The whereabouts of my favorite little redhead, of course." Draco winked at Hermione, who rolled his eyes at his behaivor.  
  
"I don't know where Ron is. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you, now would I?" Harry glared.  
  
"Last I saw him, he was still in the library." Hermione announced. Harry shot her a look. "What?"  
  
"Thank you, Granger. Pardon me, I have business to attend to." Draco said, smiling slightly and walking in the direction of the library. Harry spun around to Hermione, his jaw hanging open.  
  
"Why did you tell him that?" Harry asked, sounding miffed.  
  
"Becuase he wanted to know." Hermione said evasively.  
  
"Tell me the truth, Hermione." Harry narrowed his eyes.   
  
"Look, this Veela thing is real, Harry." Hermione replied. "And Draco really does care about Ron on some... Strange level. They need to figure this out. And that's not going to happen by avoiding each other now is it?"  
  
"But... I suppose." Harry relented.  
  
Draco smirked as he half listened to the conversation. Despite being all the way down the hall, his hearing had picked up every word. Shaking his head, he turning down the next wing and walked quickly to the library's entrance. His eyes focusing on the cobblestone floor, Draco was not watching where he went. Thankfully, the musky scent that sent his mind into a spiral of desire hit his senses. Looking up, he found himself standing no more than a foot away from Ron Weasley.  
  
The redhead was staring at him, a pensive look on his face. Draco opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out. All he could do was stand there and look at the perfect creature before him. The thoughtful look in those eyes. The spray of freckles across that face, centering in on the nose. A nose he wanted nothing more than to nibble on.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "Your moaning."  
  
"Sorry." Draco whispered, blinking the fog out of his mind. "I... I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"See, now this is the proper way to start a conversation." Ron's mouth twitched, wanting to smile. "You know, without the chains?"  
  
"I like chains." Draco said dumbly, his eyes now focusing on Ron's lips. Grey eyes widening, Draco felt his face flush from what he just said. A look of shock and humor appeared in Ron's eyes. "I mean... Dammit, this isn't going properly."  
  
"No, it's not, is it?" Ron asked. "Come on, Malfoy."  
  
"You can't order-" Draco stopped mid-complaint. Sighing, he followed Ron through the halls of Hogwarts and soon out the front door. They ended up sitting on the grassy side of the lake, the squid having taken over the other side in order to sunbathe. They sat in silence for the longest time. Ron kept ripping blades of grass from the ground, examining them, before tossing them away and repeating the process. Draco was almost content enough to simply watch him. But again, the thoughtful look kept appearing on Ron's face and he was dying to know what going through that head.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, brushing one of the random blades of grass off his shoulder.  
  
"Veelas." Ron said simply.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And scent." Ron replied. He looked over at Draco, then out at the lake. "About how Veelas chose their mate by scent. I read one of those books in the library. It said your attraction is almost solely based on scent."  
  
"I believe that's true, yes." Draco told him.  
  
"Well, what kind of relationship is that?" Ron asked, sounding slightly aggitated. "What kind of relationship could two people have when the only thing keeping them together is how they smell? Or in this case: How I smell? You don't even like me, Malfoy!"  
  
"I don't." Draco replied honestly. Ron looked back at him, one eyebrow raised. "At a certain level I still think of you as a poor mudblood lover. But I can't help that. I was raised to think that way. But the rest of me? I think the part of me that doesn't listen to Daddy Dearest or the babble of pureblood society just might like you."  
  
"Be still me beating heart." Ron said with sarcasm. "That doesn't answer my question."  
  
"Look, it's like an agent." Draco told him, waving his hand as he talked. "It simply pushing us to who we are meant to be with. It makes us desire and crave being near that person. But it's up to us to make it work."  
  
"Is that why your being nice to Hermione? So you can get on my good side and try to make it work?" Ron asked.  
  
"In all honesty, I rather like the witch." Draco smirked. "She's got a sense of wit worthy of any Slytherin. Too bad she uses to help you lot along."  
  
"You flatter me so." Ron rolled his eyes.   
  
"I try." Draco replied, picking dirt from under his fingernail. "So, Weasley, when do you want to have wild, sweaty sex?"  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed, scrambling to his feet.  
  
"I was just joking, sheesh." Draco grinned wickedly. The smile dissapeared and Draco gave a dramatic sigh. "Come on. I'm being nice here. We just bonded and everything. Don't you like me yet? I want to get this relationship moving already."  
  
"You are impossible." Ron replied, his body relaxing. But he didn't sit down. "I'm not going to just jump into your bed, Draco."  
  
"I love how you say my name." Draco suddenly said, wistfully.  
  
"See, now, it's things like that," Ron pointed, "That's creeping me out. It's just not like you."  
  
"And how do you know what I'm like around other people?" Draco asked simply. "You only see what you want to believe when it comes to me, and you know it."  
  
"I..." Ron trailed off as he turned to stare at the lake.   
  
"Don't take it so seriously, Ron." Draco told him. He stood, brushing the dirt off his pants. "I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Yeah, right." Ron mumbled, not looking at him. Draco took a deep breath, taking in Ron scent once more, before turning and heading back to the castle. Ron looked back over his shoulder at him, unable to keep his eyes from trailing down Draco's backside. Shaking his head, Ron returned to staring at the lake. "One step at a time, Ron. One step at a time." 


	17. seventeen

Title: Vivica, Chapter Seventeen  
Author: frkwerewolf  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Draco/Ron, Lupin/Snape  
Rating: R  
Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.  
Notes: this is my longest chapter yet. 13.4kb. i'm so proud huggles monitor and I loved Harry in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen  
  
That simple, civil conversation that Ron and Draco shared appeared to their last. Whether they had both come to their senses, realizing they did in fact hate each other, was uncertain. Hermione suspected it was sexual tension. But when she tried to offer up her theory, Harry had run away in a mad panic. The Boy Wonder had, apparently, not come to terms with his best friend lusting after a Malfoy.  
  
Time passed. Arguements flew. Ron became twitchy. Draco started making odd cooing noises when Ron was in the vicinity. His Veela was begging him to comfort the stressed teen, but Draco would have none of it. He had more control than that. While his previous actions proved differently, Draco truly was starting to control his Veela side. It was thankful that he was more human than Veela, otherwise he suspected that his attempts would never work.  
  
In the end it was Hermione who took charge of the situation. Harry merely chose to watch from the sidelines, certain that Hermione would kill them both. He definitely wanted to be there for that. He was in for quite the let down, when Hermione created the most romantic setting he had ever seen, complete with candles and sappy music. Harry could only scowl as they waited outside the normally empty classroom. Draco was the first to arrive.  
  
"Now, Draco, you must not screw this one up." Hermione said sternly. Draco glared at the witch before sauntering inside without a word. Ron appeared shortly after, looking like he had ran the whole way.  
  
"What's the emergency?" Ron asked, panting slightly. "You-Know-Who? What's going on? Oh, god, we aren't getting attacked are we?"  
  
"What did you tell him?" Hermione hissed at Harry. Harry looked away innocently, leaving Hermione to scowl. "Ron, it's okay. It's nothing. Breathe. Thats it, deep breaths. You okay? Good. We have a suprise for you is all."  
  
"Suprise?" Ron asked, immediately cheering up. He gave Harry a funny look. "Why did you scare me like that, then? That note you left on my bed nearly gave me a heart attack."  
  
"I was hoping to get some entertainment for the evening." Harry said calmly.  
  
"Just go inside?" Hermione encouraged. Ron entered the room, hearing Hermione tell Harry off as the door shut behind him. He turned, looking around the room carefully before letting his eyes land on the far couch which Draco resided. Letting out a long sigh, he walked over and sat next to the smaller boy.  
  
"She is getting out of hand." Ron stated.  
  
"I don't think so." Draco replied. Ron looked over at him, before turning away.  
  
"What now?" Ron asked softly.  
  
"If you would just stop being such a prat, we would have already gotten over this step." Draco accused. Ron glared at him, causing the blonde to smirk. "Honestly, Ron. What's keeping you from tackling me to the ground and ravaging me with sweet mouth of you?"  
  
"You're so fowl." Ron muttered, his face burning bright red. Draco grinned.  
  
"You enjoy it." Draco whispered, his voice nearly erotic. "Makes you hot and bothered and you know it, Weasley."  
  
"You're leaving for Christmas?" Ron suddenly asked, changing the subject. Draco narrowed his eyes before sighing.  
  
"Yes, I am." Draco grumbled. "Father insists. Damn shame. We would have had most of Gryffindor Tower, not to mention my chambers, to cover our scent with."  
  
"Why does that sound so vulgar?" Ron asked. "Do you ever get your mind out of the gutter?"  
  
"Not since this Veela thing." Draco admitted. "It's worse when I'm around you. You make me hard and aching, Ron."  
  
"Stop that!" Ron glared at Draco's easy chuckle. Ron shifted in his seat and looked away. He once again attempted to change the topic of conversation. "Does your father know? About you being a Veela?"  
  
"He probably does." Draco frowned. "He's the one I heard it from first, you know. I was standing in the hall and he was arguing with mother. I only caught glimpses of the conversation, but it involved my name and the word 'Veela'. Thus starting my obsession to figure out what the hell was wrong with me."  
  
"Were you scared?" Ron asked. "When you found out, I mean."  
  
"Not really. Confused, maybe." Draco shrugged. "I think the only thing that worried me was when I started having the dreams."  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
"This Veela woman." Draco said softly, his steel eyes suddenly looking thoughtful. "She called me her child. Told me that you were my mate. I didn't want to believe it, but I knew it to be true. That was the last time I had the dream, the day I came to the realization. Odd."  
  
"You're insane." Ron simply stated. He stood, straightening his robes. "But then again, I always knew that. Even before you turned half-Veela."  
  
"Shut it." Draco sneered.  
  
"Everyone here knows you're in need of some psychotherapy." Ron smirked. Draco stood, walking over to Ron and looking up into his eyes.  
  
"I'm shocked you even know what that word means, Weasley." Draco told him. "Your fat mother must of sold half your house in order to afford your fine education."  
  
"You know, Malfoy." Ron said calmly, though Draco could see a fire burning behind his eyes. "You truly amaze me. Always coming up with these insults about my intelligence or wealth. I feel I should award you on your creativity."  
  
"I know a way you can award me." Draco literally cooed. Ron blinked in shock from the tone, but didn't back away. Draco let his eyes drift from Ron's eyes to his nose, then finally to his lips. Slowly, as though giving Ron time to pull away, Draco pressed his lips against Ron's.  
  
Their first kiss had been all anger and passion, something Draco had enjoyed to no end. But he was in for a pleasant discovery when he found this soft and gentle kiss even more arousing. The caress of Ron's lips against his own, neither initiating anything more. Just the simple touch of lips in a loving gesture. Then Draco felt it, Ron's tongue lightly touching his upper lip. He couldn't control the moan that escaped him.  
  
A chuckle erupted in Ron's chest and the redhead pulled back to smile at Draco. "You really are eager."  
  
"You have no idea." Draco muttered, still staring at Ron's lips. Ron rolled his eyes at Draco's vacancy before turning and heading for the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving." Ron said simply. "I plan on spending the last day before Chistmas with Hermione before she heads home."  
  
"What about me?" Draco literally pouted.  
  
"Honestly, your impossible." Ron opened the door and peered around it at Draco, a slow grin appearing on his face. "Come back from break in one piece, Malfoy, and we just might do this again."  
  
The moment the door was shut, Draco let out a whoop of joy. One second later he realized what he had done and began straightening his robes and fixing his hair. But the smile never left his face. Who would of thought, playful arguement and suggestive comments was the way to Ron's heart.  
  
Draco waited a moment longer before leaving the room. After packing for Christmas break, he decided to make a quick stop to Lupin and Snape's rooms. Knocking on the door, Draco waited with a small smile on his face. He couldn't help it, ever since the kiss he had been carrying a dopey smile on his face. After Crabbe and Goyle made a comment on it, he had managed to tone it down a tad.  
  
"Draco?" Lupin asked, opening the door and peering out. Draco took a moment to realize last night had been a full moon. It was no wonder Lupin looked out of sorts. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, why would you think that?" Draco said with a genuine smile. Lupin looked taken aback.  
  
"Well, you haven't come to see me in quite some time." Lupin opened the door further and gestured him inside. "So, what can I do for you, Draco?"  
  
"I have a favor to ask." Draco told him. "This is going to sound really weird, but could you watch Ron while I'm gone?"  
  
"I'm certain Ron will be okay." Lupin said, but he was smiling.  
  
"I know. I'd just feel better if someone was keeping an eye on him." Draco replied.  
  
"Very well, Draco." Lupin agreed.  
  
Draco left Hogwarts the next day feeling much better than he thought he would. While he wasn't sure spending time with his father and mother, away from Ron, was going to be pleasant. Still, he knew that he would be back to Hogwarts soon and once again able to get his mate into his bed.  
  
The train ride was utterly boring, as far as train rides went. Hermione almost sat with him, but the staring of Crabbe and Goyle appeared to be much more than she could handle. His father's assistant met him on platform nine and three-quarters and then he was home. The quietness of the house seemed more pressing than it use to. Draco suppose it was because he had gotten used to the Golden Trio's noise.  
  
It wasn't until he had unpacked and ate a late lunch that his father tracked him down in the library. The elder Malfoy looked annoyed, with a pinched look between his eyebrows. Clearing his throat, his father merely gestured for him to follow. Draco held a sense of dread, but it was quickly squashed by his Veela need to put his father in his place. The idea was rather amusing. And now that Draco had nearly full control over his emotions, most of his instincts could be veiwed from an almost comical perspective.  
  
Malfoy senior led Draco to the dining room, where they found his mother sitting with a cold look on her face. His father turned to him and pointed at the seat across from her. "Sit."  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco said, not removing his eyes from his mother's.  
  
"We have something to dicuss." Malfoy told him coldly. "It appears there is a problem with you, Draco."  
  
"Pardon?" Draco frowned.  
  
"Narcissa seems to have come to the conclusion that dirt is running into your veins." His father said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry Father, but I'm not entirely sure as to what you mean." Draco forced himself to remain calm, his outward appearence showing nothing of the tinge of hurt he had felt from his father's words. Looking carefully at his mother, Draco recalled their conversation they had the month before he left for Hogwarts. His mother knew. His father even knew. He was part-Veela, no getting around it. The fact that his father was not coming out to say it showed Draco that he was indeed ashamed of the fact.   
  
His father was ashamed of him.  
  
The thought fluttered through his mind, while his face and eyes showed nothing of the battle going on inside. If they knew, if they truly knew, there was no point in hiding it. Draco cleared his throat, but did not talk. He wanted his father to make the first move.  
  
"I have been debating this since you left for school, Draco." Malfoy narrowed his eyes in a mixture of thought and arrogance. "But after the behaivor I notice upon my visit a few months back, along with that letter I had recieved, I can come to no other conclusion."  
  
"So," Draco started, feeling it was high time to get this conversation over and done with. "You know. Actually, you knew before anyone else."  
  
"Draco-"   
  
"No." Draco narrowed his eyes, finally showing his anger on his face. "I had to learn about it from a werewolf!"  
  
"Draco-" Narcissa began.  
  
"You mean other people know about this?" His father interupted her.  
  
"Of course they do. How could they not?" Draco looked away. "Dumbledore had to give me my own rooms. Snape and Lupin both know. Lupin has been the only one to explain any of this Veela stuff out to me."  
  
"Bloody-"  
  
"Lucius." Narcissa gave him a warning look, before taking over the conversation. "Draco, we still love you. I still love you. I may not say it much, but I do. This problem is something we are going to have to learn to adjust to. You obviously know what is going on, and how to control yourself. I knew this was going to happen, I had hoped it wouldn't."  
  
"How could you know?" Draco asked, ignoring the fuming look on his father's face.   
  
"I-"  
  
"Oh, here we go." Malfoy looked away.  
  
"Lucius, if all you are going to do is make rude comments I must ask you to leave." Narcissa told him sternly. "Draco, when I went to Hogwarts my best subject was History of Magic. When I agreed to marry your father, I did the only thing that came natural to me: I researched his family. I knew of the Veela blood that was improperly mixed into the Malfoy line. I didn't think much on it, but I knew that there was a small chance that it would cause problems."  
  
"This is ridiculous." Malfoy announced. Draco ignored him once more, staring at his mother in awe. He had never really seen the intelligent side of his mother before. His father stood, breaking Draco from his thoughts. "Look, as long as the word does not get to the public this will be fine. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to have to cut off your inheritance."  
  
"You would do no such thing." Narcissa shook her head. "What would your friends think, or society, if you did that to your son. Think rationally, Lucius. Draco needs our support, and we will give it to him. Is that understood?"  
  
Malfoy senior glared at her for a moment, pointed at her, and opened his mouth. Draco was expecting him to put her in her place, but he did no such thing. Letting out a frustrated groan, Malfoy spun around and left the dining room. Narcissa smirked before looking at Draco calmly. "He'll get over it. Let him play in his office for a while and by the time Christmas is here he will be fine."  
  
Draco never felt more proud to have her as his mother than that moment. 


	18. eighteen

Title: Vivica, Chapter Eighteen

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Draco/Ron, Lupin/Snape

Rating: R

Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.

Notes: A lot of people who reviewed at claimed confusion at Lucius being mad at Draco for the Veela thing. Yes, Lucius does have dormant Veela blood. But since when does Lucius think properly? He's much to obsessed with his pride and such to think about the simple fact that his son is unable to control what's happening.

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Ron awoke on Christmas Day feeling, of all things, serene. His typical excited attitude had dimmed slightly, but he could not call himself depressed. If Ron was totally honest with himself, he would have to admit he was missing a certain Slytherin. But Ron would never admit that. Once he was dragged out of bed by Harry and Hermione brought her presents into their dorm, they began the typical Christmas activity of unwrapping presents. It became a huge shock to find that each of them had a present from Draco.

"I'm not opening mine." Harry announced, pushing the offending box away.

"Oh, come on." Hermione said in a tired tone. "He's not going to send you something dangerous. Not when he knows me and Ron are sitting next to you at any rate." This earned her a glare, which she chose to ignore. "Ron, you go first."

Ron ripped the wrapping off the package and lifted the lid to the box open. Reaching inside, he pulled a set of soft, expensive looking robes. For a moment Ron thought Draco had bought him dress robes, then he realized they were of the everyday variety. At least, everyday robes for the wealthy. As Ron folded out the clothing, a piece of paper drifted to the ground. Picking it up, he read it quickly. "If your going to be my mate, you better get use to dressing better. Here's some starter robes."

"That's sweet of him." Hermione gushed.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry blanched.

"Oh, Harry." Was all Hermione said, before opening the big fancy bag containing her present. She pulled out the thickest book the boys had ever seen. They watched, unable to read the title themselves, as Hermione examined it. Slowly a deep blush began to appear on her face. Eyes wide, Hermione shoved the book back into the bag. Taking a deep breath and setting it the side, she forced a smile. "Alright. Harry?"

"Oh, no." Harry shook his head. "I want to know what that book was about."

"It's my present, Harry." Hermione said stiffly, before turning and looking at the robes Ron still had out. Harry narrowed his eyes before sneaking a peek into the bag. Ron watched as Harry's own eyes grew large and the Boy Who Lived fought to not laugh. Ron raised an eyebrow at Harry, but he just shook his head and mouthed 'later'.

"Alright, I suppose I can open my gift." Harry said, snickering slightly. Harry picked up the small box and shook it slightly. Frowning at the lack of sound, he yanked it open and peered inside. "He's so immature!"

"What is it?" Ron asked, folding his new robes up. Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Ron, who read it aloud. "If you think I'd buy you anything, Potter, then that scar must of done damage to your brain."

"How immature is that? He bought Hermione a present." Harry complained.

"Why, Harry, are you jealous?" Ron asked, grinning. Harry mumbled something, looking away.

"Hey, Ron, you forgot one." Harry suddenly said, reaching under Ron's bed and pulling out a box. He handed it to Ron, who looked at the tag on the top before turning a pale shade of pink. "Who's it from?"

"My mum." Ron replied. The room grew quiet and Ron slowly opened the package. Inside he found the one thing he never thought he'd be happy to see: a maroon sweater with the letter R. Pulling it out, Ron quickly pulled the sweater over his head, not paying attention to the attentive looks his friends were giving him. He then peered once more into the box and let out a long breath.

"What is it?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Letters." Ron told them. He reached back inside and lifted a thick stack of envelopes bound together by string. Ron looked up at the other two, biting his lip.

"Harry, why don't we go for a walk." Hermione suddenly suggested.

"Why?" Harry asked. Hermione glared at him before standing. Soon, Ron was the only one who remained, sitting in a pile of discarded wrapping paper.

The Christmas break ended quickly. Before anyone could blink, the halls of Hogwarts were once again bustling with students. After unpacking his things, Draco made a beeline for Gryffindor Tower. Ignoring the odd looks he got from being in that hall, Draco waited outside the portrait for Ron to exit. The Fat Lady stared at him the entire time. Draco was not perturbed, instead staring at the ground and waiting for the flash of red to alert him of Ron's presence.

The flash of red came and Draco strode forward. Before he could realize his mistake, he had stepped in front of Ron's sister, Ginny, instead of Ron. Ginny raised her eyebrows at Draco's frustration. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, Weasley..ette." Draco finished lamely. Ginny merely chuckled before brushing past him to continue on her way. Just before she got out of earshot, he heard her call back to him.

"Ron will be out in a minute."

It actually took five minutes, but Draco was not looking at his watch. Draco thanked his lucky stars that the hall had emptied out by the time the Golden Trio walked through the door. Before he could approach Ron, Hermione stepped up to him and began poking his chest violently.

"How dare you send me something like that!" She cried, emphasizing each word with a bruising poke. "Do you realize how hard it was to hide that from Harry and Ron?"

"Oh, come off it, Hermione." Harry said, grinning. "We won't tell anyone about your 'Witch's Guide to Erotic'."

"Honestly!" Hermione threw up her hand, her face pure red. Glaring at the three boys, she finally walked off toward the Great Hall with a humph. Harry followed a short distance behind her, chuckling.

"You are so evil." Ron told Draco as they headed in a different direction than his friends.

"Since when is that news?" Draco asked calmly. They made their way out of the castle and into large property. A few people sat in the grass here and there, eating their lunches and telling others about their Christmas. Draco walked a foot ahead of Ron, aiming for the lake and the exact spot they had their first serious conversation.

Ron immediately sat down, stretching out his long legs. Draco watched as the pants rode up, showing three inches of ankle. Then, carefully, he sat next to the redhead. They both looked around, as though checking to see if anyone saw them. They were too far out for the other students to acknowledge who they were, thankfully.

"I see your not wearing the robes I bought you." Draco said, though he did not sound offended.

"I'll wear them." Ron muttered. Draco reached over and tugged on his arm, pulling at the maroon sweater.

"I can't believe you wear that." Draco said.

"My mum sent it to me. I didn't think they would." Ron smiled slightly. "They got over me being gay, apparently. All of them wrote letters, talking bout how bad they felt. Got a bit boring in the end. I was thankful when I got to Ginny's. All she did was complain about me not having a boyfriend. She seems to be under the impression that I need to hurry up and get one so she can tease me relentlessly."

"Got a good head on, that one does." Draco replied. Ron snorts.

"Anyway, I'm happy. My mum has been sending me food daily." Ron grins. "Care for a pie? I've got about five up in the dorm."

"How about we go up there and-"

"Oh, no you don't." Ron narrowed his eyes, though his grin did not fade. "You've sent me enough letters this break telling me about shagging me until I can't walk. I don't need to actually hear the words out of your mouth."

"You disappoint me, Weasley." Draco told him.

"As always." Ron leaned back onto his elbows, and stared out at the lake.

"Had a nice Veela talk with my parents this break." Draco announced, changing the subject to one better suited. That is, a subject centered around him.

"Oh?" Ron looked over at him. "What says the old man?"

"Apparently, I'm no longer worthy to carry the Dark Mark." Draco said calmly, a slow smirk appearing on his face. "Such a shame, let me tell you. He seems to think that I would disgrace the family name under Snake-Head. I don't think he quite understands the fact that I get the Veela blood from him."

"Your father really is an idiot, Malfoy." Ron said seriously.

"For once, your blunt mind has created the perfect truth."

"How do you do that?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Do what?" Draco frowned.

"Manage to insult me and comment me all at the same time." Ron replied.

"It's a gift, Weasley. Get used to it." Draco smiled. "Your stuck with me forever, you know. You'll need to get used to a lot of things. Like wearing better robes. I can't believe your not wearing the one I got you."

"The thing is, Malfoy, my family doesn't have that much money." Ron started.

"Obvious-"

"Shut up." Ron glared before continuing. "There is no way anyone in my family could afford that set of robes. Don't' you think it would be a little odd for me to suddenly be dressed that way? People would talk. And I don't' want to bring attention to the fact that I've been hanging around your here lately. Do you?"

"I don't really care, Ron." Draco said honestly. Ron raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, I don't. Do you really think that social gossip matters to me anymore? Well... To some degree it does. But in general it doesn't. The Veela in me can't be bothered by it and the human in me is sick and tired of following everyone else's rules."

"You never cease to amaze me and change my opinion of you." Ron told him, dropping back onto the ground. He winced slightly, before reaching behind him and pulling a stick from behind his back. Tossing it to the side, he continued to gaze at the cloudy sky.

His vision was suddenly blocked by a pale face, with paler hair. A pair of gray eyes stared down at him. A thin mouth twitched, as though trying not to smile. For a moment Ron really though, no hoped, that Draco was about to kiss him. Their last kiss had wrapped itself around his mind, coming to life during night when he was tempting to sleep. But Draco didn't kiss him. Instead, the Slytherin reached out one delicate hand and stroked his cheek.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He quickly slipped his hand behind Draco's neck and pulled the smaller boy down to him. Their lips crashed, teeth clanked. Draco stiffened slightly above him in shock, before pulling back slightly and restarting the kiss. This time they met gently, lips rubbing softly against the other.

Draco quickly took the initiative this time and slipped his tongue into Ron's mouth. Ron grunted underneath him, before meeting Draco's tongue with his own. Draco tasted like vanilla, Ron briefly noted. They tangled their tongue together, the kiss never losing it's gentle caress. Slowly, they parted.

"Wow." Ron whispered. "Um, Ma- ...Draco?"

"Yeah?" Draco replied, his voice low and throaty. Ron gulped.

"I think... I think... Oh, bloody hell." Ron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want to be your mate."

"Really?" Draco asked in a strained voice. He fought against his own instinct, screaming at him to take the redhead. Take him now. Mark him and claim him, so no one else can touch him.

"Yeah." Ron let out his breath. Draco jumped to his feet and began pulling at Ron's arm. "What?"

"We got go to Dumbledore, quick." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Ron asked, standing and yelping as Draco started yanking him toward the school.

"Because if we don't' get permission for you to move into my chambers now, then I'm going to tackle you down and take you here and now." Draco let go of his arm and straightened his robes, attempting to calm himself. "I'm keeping control. I can do this. I would rather not get in trouble for having you in there, like last time. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Ron said, smiling nervously. Ron followed a jittery Draco all the way to Dumbledore's office, unsure if he had made the right choice in telling Draco the decision he had made over Christmas break. Pushing away the thoughts, he looked over at Draco. It was apparent from the look on Draco's face what was going to happen. Ron was going to be losing his virginity soon.


	19. nineteen

Title: Vivica, Chapter Nineteen

Author: frk-werewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Rating: R

Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.

Warning: This chapter contains **non-explicit male/male sex.** I'm making this as graphic as possible without breaking the rating. And also note: I'm a devoted Dom!Ron, and I think that speaks for itself.

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

Ron slowly sat down on Draco's bed. No, it was his too know. Though Dumbledore had chuckled heartedly and created another bed in the room, Ron knew not to get his hopes up. There was no way Draco would let him sleep in it. For a moment, Ron swore to get Dumbledore back for being so agreeable.

Then Draco Malfoy stepped in front him with a look of pure hunger and desperation on his face. Ron gulped and bit his lower lip, unsure of what to do. He knew about sex, sure. What respectable teenage wizard did not keep an abused copy of PlayWitch under his bed? Or in Ron's case, PlayWizard? It was the fact that Ron had never gone past kissing that made him nervous. This was Malfoy after all. Draco had an uncanny ability to expect the best of everything.

Ron felt something touching his foot. Looking down, he was shocked to find that in all his mental tirade he had missed a few things. Draco had removed his robes, leaving only a pair of slacks and white, button-down shirt. Even his shoes were taken off. And now the blonde Slytherin was kneeling before him and removing his shoes. Draco worked quickly, yet gently as he pulled the shoe off Ron's foot. Ron hoped, for a split second, that he remembered to change his socks.

"If you don't want to do this, it's okay." Draco suddenly said, standing up. "I'd be happy with simply cuddling... And I can't believe I actually said that."

"Neither can I." Ron chuckled. "Your lying anyway. I can see it in your eyes."

"Oh?" Draco leered. Ron couldn't help but blush.

"Well, it's rather obvious." Ron replied. "Admit it. You want my body."

"Don't be crude."

"Oh, now I'm being crude?" Ron laughed. "Come off it, Malfoy."

"Draco." The blonde frowned. "Can't you at least call me Draco while we are here?"

"I call you Draco." Ron mumbled, slightly flustered. "I'm just so used to... Well... You still call me Weasley."

"Sorry." Draco said softly, which took Ron completely off guard. He watched as Draco flushed slightly and sat down next to him. "This is pathetic. You have no idea how wrong me behaving like this is."

"Why?"

"My Veela is screaming to take you, you know." Draco told him slowly. "But... Bloody hell, I'm nervous okay? Contrary to what a lot people might think, I'm not a slut. I'm a... vir... vir-v..."

"Virgin?" Ron asked, smiling.

"Well... Yeah." Draco sighed. "I don't even know what to do here. Just what I've read about in Veela books. Frankly, I never really thought about it before."

"Draco?" Ron waited until Draco looked up at him. "I'm a virgin, too. We'll just take this one step at a time, okay?"

"Right." Draco replied. Ron once again saw that flash of pure lust appear in his eyes, but Draco seemed to hold himself back. Ron knew that the part-Veela was controlling his instincts more, but he had a feeling that had nothing to do with it. Ron honestly believed that Draco never expected things to work out so easily. Ron was surprised as well, but after being friends with Harry Potter he had learned to get over shock quickly.

Slightly surprised by his own confidence, Ron leaned over and placed his palm against Draco's pale cheek. Slowly, he pressed his lips against Draco's in a chaste kissed. It seemed to ignite the pure animal within Draco. With a growl, Draco had Ron pinned to the bed, straddling his waist. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's body, pulling the smaller boy down to him.

The growl in Draco's voice morphed into a low noise that Ron could not identify. It was deeper than Draco's usual coo, but not as aggressive as the growl. Smiling into the kiss, Ron worked to pull Draco's shirt out his pants.

They took their time undressing. Both licking and kissing each section of skin that was revealed. Until finally they both were laying in the bed, naked, and lips touching gently. Draco pulled back, letting his hand travel across Ron's freckled chest. With a face that for once showed pure emotion, Draco followed his hand with his gray eyes, as though mapping out Ron's body. Shockingly, Ron isn't at all embarrassed by his obvious exploration. Draco mused that with so many siblings, you learn to live without modesty.

There are three large moles, in a row, on the inside of Ron's thigh. Not looking up for approval, Draco slide down the bed until he's kneeling between Ron's leg. Draco gently nudged Ron's legs apart, before dipping down and licking the moles. Ron let out a low moan and Draco can't help but grin. Biting down on the sensitive flesh of his thigh, Draco marveled at the noises Ron is making. Slowly, he nipped up the thigh, before turning to the other side and sucking gently.

"Draco." Ron groaned out, his erection poking Draco in the shoulder as he licked at that dip of flesh, connecting the leg to the hip. Draco hummed in response, concentrating on the pure taste of his mate.

Ron's scent was that of nutmeg and cloves, of earth and musk. His taste was like an explosion of spices and under it all a flavor that was simply Ron. Draco felt content to simply lick away every trace of Ron's skin, to sink his senses into it. But the evidence of their simple touching was becoming erotically painful. So Draco allowed Ron to pull him up for a passionate kiss.

Their tongues danced, and for a moment Draco realized how clichéd that was, but it was true. Their tongues seemed to twirl and rotate in a perfect dance, bringing them both just a little closer than usual. Because for that moment they were connected, lips brushing and bruising. And Draco wanted nothing more than to be connected in another way.

The thrust came unexpected. Draco was so busy concentrating on the feel of Ron below him, of his lips pressed against his own. Then suddenly pleasure arched up his spine as Ron thrust his hips up against his own. A low groan escaped his throat and, unconsciously, he attached his mouth to Ron's neck. Ron let out a gasp, but did not push the Slytherin away when he felt the teeth sink into his skin. Only hard enough to lightly break the skin. Draco pulled back, panting and pressing his erection hard against Ron's own.

Rolling them over, Ron took control of the blissful friction that was literally making Draco's face blush red. Draco gripped his shoulders, digging his perfect fingernails into his flesh. Their eyes connected and Ron slowed down their movement, struggling to hear the words he knew were coming out of Draco's mouth.

"Ron. Ron."

"What is it?" Ron asked, his voice sounding too thick to be his own.

"I need... Oh man, I need..." Draco trailed off, his face burning brighter as he body arched upward to touch more of Ron's.

"Tell me what you need. I want to hear you say it." Ron told him. Draco closed his eyes, feeling Ron's hand travel down his side until it resting on his thigh.

"Connect." Draco breathed out. "I need to connect with you. I need to feel you, all of you. Ron... I need you in me."

Draco gasped when Ron's lips pressed harshly against his own with a sense of passion that surpassed everything they had done thus far. Ron's hand was lifting his legs, as the redhead began to kiss his way down Draco's chest. His nipples were pinch, his belly button tortured by a smooth tongue, and finally his erection surrounded by pure heat.

At the time, Draco thought of it as torture. The slow sucking, the careful stretching. He wanted Ron inside him as quick as possible, he needed to feel complete. But Ron would have none of it. The Gryffindor showed a patience that was completely out of his house's character. It took forever in Draco's mind. Pure bliss, though it was, it took forever.

When Ron finally entered him, Draco was ready to burst. He nearly begged for Ron too move faster, but the redhead kept his slow pace. Pleasure shot up Draco spine, and finally Ron picked u his thrusts. It was too much for Draco to handle, he had needed it so much. Grabbing Ron's shoulder, he yanked the redhead down with a growl.

"Mine." He practically screamed, before biting down once more on Ron's neck, muffling his cries of release. Ron followed shortly, not bothering to lower his voice as he screamed out Draco's name. Panting, Ron collapsed onto Draco before slipping to the side. Wrapping his arms around the sweaty Slytherin, Ron sighed.

"Yours." He whispered. Ron chuckled when he heard Draco begin to coo, before slowly falling asleep.


	20. twenty

Title: Vivica, Chapter Twenty

Author: frkwerewolf

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Ron/Draco

Rating: R

Summary: Changes are in the air and Draco discovers something about himself that will change everything he knows.

Notes: You people, everywhere, are weird. I have half of my reviews complaining about not enough sex. And half complaining about me breaking the R barrier. And I claim, I did not break it, for it follows quite well with the sex scene from the first Terminator, which was rated R. woot.

Sub-Notes: This is the last chapter. whimper

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Ron watched as Draco was surrounded by people with red hair. The blonde looked like he wanted to run off at any moment. Ron knew what they were doing to him and he couldn't help but chuckle. Draco's eyes were flashing with agitation, and Ron knew that he was holding back his Veela side.

It was a surprise when Ron's mother insisted on Draco visiting for the summer. So, there they were. Stuck together for three weeks of visitation, both too scared to touch each other. Ron did not want to face the wrath of his mother if she caught them having fun. Ron's family was shockingly happy to see Draco. He suspected it was because deep down they were laughing their arse's off about how Ron managed to fall in love with his arch nemeses.

"You have the worst luck." Fred's voice broke through his musings. Ron frowned at his laughing brothers.

"That you do, mate." George agreed. "Imagine, being mated to a Malfoy!"

"So, tell me dear brother," Fred grinned wickedly, "Are you in charge, or does the tiny thing over there dominate?"

"I refuse to have this conversation with you." Ron literally growled. It was hard not to yell obscenities to his brothers, but Ron had just gotten back on the good side of his family. No point in destroying an already weak connection.

"Leave him alone." Ginny ordered, shoving Fred to the side so she could stand next to Ron.

"I'm suspecting Malfoy as the dominant one, Fred." George grinned. "Ron has to rely on his little sister to defend his honor."

"Why don't you both bugger off?" Ron suggested.

"Sorry, mate." Fred winked.

"We don't swing that way." George replied.

Ron narrowed his eyes, but the twins slinked away before he could snap at them. Grumbling under his breath, Ron returned to watching Draco being nearly attacked by the rest of his family.

"I think they like him." Ginny commented as Ron's mother once again hugged the blonde. "Seems Dad's the only one to be annoyed by Draco's appearance."

"That's just because of his hatred of Draco's father." Ron told her.

"Told you he was gay." Was all Ginny said.

"Suppose we should contact Dumbledore and let him know we have someone to replace Trelawney if your that psychic." Ron teased.

"Shut up." Ginny smirked. "So... Are you the submissive one?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Ron asked. Ginny laughed.

"Because it's Malfoy." Ginny replied, as though that really answered his question. "You gotta admit, Ron, he's a possessive little thing. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't bring out the whips and chains." Ron immediately began to blush heavily. "Oh, wow, he did!"

"No!" Ron glared. "He did not. And I am not having this conversation with my little sister. Why don't you go bug someone else? Charlie's here, go bother him."

"But Charlie doesn't blush like you do." Ginny whined.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave my mate alone, girl." A cold voice said. Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes in unison before turning around to a smirking Draco. Sighing, Ron walked over and grabbed his arm. Draco narrowed his eyes, but did not argue as Ron led him outside to the garden.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" Ron asked.

"Your family is bloody annoying, Ron." Draco said snidely. "Your mother seems to be under the impression that I'm being starved at home. She's already forced me to eat three servings at breakfast. And then she asked me in that polite, yet ordering, tone she has whether I'd like to help her clean dishes. A Malfoy, cleaning!"

"You love it."

"In a matter of speaking." Draco replied, before returning to whining. "When are we going to get to have sex?"

"What? Here?" Ron choked.

"Well, I suppose we could... Though I'm not sure how I feel about getting dirty." Draco mused, before slinking closer to Ron. "Or we could sneak up to that horrid place you call your room and I could prove what everyone in your family is claiming."

"Which is?"

"Your submissive." Draco said simply.

"I am not!" Ron flushed. "If I remember correctly it was you begging me to stick it in-"

"Tsk. Such language." Draco interrupted. "Don't talk about our sex life in such a degrading tone, Ron. Besides, I'm the one who marked and claimed you. That makes me the one in charge."

"Your so full of it." Ron snorted.

"Veela are matriarchs, Weasley." Draco frowned, picking idly at Ron's collar. "Though, I suppose you could be considered a girl from a certain distance."

"I really should be offended by that." Ron told him.

"Why aren't you wearing those robes I bought you?" Draco suddenly asked. Ron had only worn the new robes once since they got together, and that was to a Hogsmeade trip. The redhead had fidgeted with them the whole time, as though afraid to get them dirty. It was the last time Draco would get to see him in them in the next few months. He had hoped, now that school was over for the summer, Ron would wear them.

"I can't." Ron said softly. "Not in front of my brothers."

"Better get used to the best, Ron." Draco told him honestly. "You better wear them when you visit my family later in the summer."

"Visit your family?" Ron repeated. "I have to visit your family?"

"Mother wants to get to know you." Draco explained. "Only for a couple of weeks. Then I'll let you come back here so you can spend time with Potter and Hermione."

"What about..."

"My father?" Draco sneered. "Don't worry about him. He's still moping about mother taking charge. It's amazing how much my mother hid her sarcastic wit and dominance in the past."

"It's nice to know here you get it." Ron grimaced. "And that I'm going to have two people like you down my throat."

"Nonsense. No one will touch you." Draco narrowed his eyes and developed a face that Ron saw frequently. The part-Veela was extremely protective of Ron, and it proved to be a small hindrance in the steady advancement of their relationship in the beginning. Ron couldn't handle being so crowded, and Draco despised anyone going near what was his. They eventually came to a muted understanding that Ron could in fact handle himself.

"So, can we have sex now?" Draco asked, his face relaxing.

"Your impossible." Ron said simply, before slipping his arm around Draco's waist. He looked down at the shorter teen, who returned the look with a raised eyebrow. Ron leaned forward and kissed him lightly, before smiling. "Your adorable sometimes, did you know?"

"Well, I am drop dead sexy." Draco said in complete modesty. "It's no wonder you crave my ass so much."

"For once I agree with you." Ron grinned.

"Well, look at the adorable couple. All cuddly and sharing sweet words?" Ron rolled his eyes and they turned to look at Fred and George. Both carried a broom and a wide grin.

"What do you two want?" Draco asked coldly.

"We wanted to stop you two before both your teeth rotted from the nastily sweet romance." George said honestly.

"Mount up, dear brother and mate." Fred winked.

"Time for a little quiditch." George told them.

"Let's just hope neither one of you is pregnant, because we won't go easy on you." Fred joked.

"Shut up." Ron snapped. "We'll be back in a minute with our brooms."

The couple entered the Burrow , still holding onto each other, and slowly made their way upstairs to Ron's room. "Hey, Ron?"

"What?"

"Do you..." Draco trailed off. The blonde pulled away and began shifting through his trunk.

"Do I what?" Ron asked, pulling his old broom out of his closet.

"Do you think that's possible?" Draco asked quietly, not looking up.

"What?"

"One of us getting pregnant." Draco replied.

"Uhh... Well..." Ron trailed off, frowning in thought. "It's a possibility, but you normally require potions and charms for it to happen. Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering." Draco smiled up at him.

"Come on, let's get down there and kick some twin ass." Ron grinned.

"Too bad your a terrible player." Draco said teasingly. "I suppose I'm going to have to talk them into letting me on their side."

Ron glared playfully as the blonde snickered and darted out of the room. Then a smile slipped onto Ron's face. This was going to be the biggest adventure yet, he suspected. Mated to Draco Malfoy. Ron shook his head, all thoughts of Draco's small smile and words of pregnancy flying out of his head. He was mated to his arch nemesis. It appeared to Ron that Harry wasn't the only one to attract trouble. Gripping his broom, Ron quickly made his way outside.

.The End.

End Notes: And thus the credits rolled, and with credits come music. So I now introduce to you the lyrics to the song that gave me this story's title. It screams Draco Malfoy for me, though I'm not sure why. (And I'm thinking possible mpreg sequel! Anyone?)

Vivica by Jack Off Jill

Oh Vivica I wish you well  
I watch you burn in humid hell  
No sleeping pills no old tattoos  
will save you now  
  
He'll never change he's just to vague,  
he'll never say you're beautiful  
Oh Vivica I wish you well I really do,  
I really do  
  
The apple falls far from the tree  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
and tell her that she's beautiful  
She takes the pills to fall asleep  
and dreams that she's invisible  
Tormented dreams she stay awake  
recalls when she was capable...  
  
Oh Vivica I wish you  
I watch you sit I watch you dwell  
No crooked spine no torn up rag  
will save you now  
He'll never change he's not that brave  
He'll never say you're beautiful  
Oh Vivica I wish you well I really do,  
I really do  
  
The apple falls far from the tree  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
and tell her that she's beautiful  
She takes the pills to fall asleep  
and dreams that she's invisible  
Tormented dreams she stay awake  
recalls when she was capable...  
  
Oh Vivica I wish you well  
I'll sit right here I'll never tell  
no tender scar no twist of fate  
will save you now.  
He'll never change, he's just not there  
He'll never say you're beautiful  
Oh Vivica I wish you well I really do,  
I really do  
  
The apple falls far from the tree  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
and tell her that she's beautiful  
She takes the pills to fall asleep  
and dreams that she's invisible  
Tormented dreams she stay awake  
recalls when she was capable...  
  
She's empty and so beautiful  
I'll keep her here with me


End file.
